Historia de Dos Almas
by AnnieSmash
Summary: Esta historia es el relato del encuentro de Quinn y Rachel. Dos personas completamente diferentes, con caminos totalmente opuestos que cuando se encuentran forman uno solo, dándoles la oportunidad de vivir la mas grande aventura que el hombre tiene el privilegio de vivir. El amor, aprendiendo no solo del significado de este, si no de la vida misma. Faberry alternativo.
1. Chapter 1 Cara

HIRSTORIA DE DOS ALMAS

Capitulo 1. Cara.

Muchas veces el perder lo que te hace luchar y tener sentido a lo que eres puede hacer que logres sacar lo mejor de ti, sacar toda esa fuerza de la que no te sabias poseedor y lograr cosas aun más grandes de lo que esperaste. Pero también puede dejar de importarte todo, y comienzas a vivir de tus impulsos, del se me apetece, del ahora y en el momento, porque no tienes que rendirle cuentas a nadie pues las reglas y las autoridades pierden su poder y nada te parece lo suficientemente bueno como para seguir. Sabiendo que ya no podrás estar peor, que ni muerto estarías como te sientes.

-¡Es que no lo ve!- exclamo con histeria la mujer a esas horas de la mañana en la oficina de policía mientras daba saltitos inconscientes en su silla, haciendo que su papada temblara.-Han pasado tres meses desde que llego ¡Tres!, y en este tiempo esta… vándala, ¡criminal!- decía con desprecio encogiéndose en su papada como si fuera una tortuga.-Ha perturbado nuestro tranquilo modo de vida. Con sus destrozos y grafitis asquerosos- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano. Mientras fruncía el ceño y los labios.

-Cálmese señora Bullwinkle- pidió el oficial tratando de ser paciente.

-¿Calmarme?, ¡Por Dios!, no sea incompetente- escupió con saña.-¿Deberían encerrarla en la correccional!-alego. Magda Bullwinkle, una mujer regordeta, de cabello corto y cano, maquillada con extravagancia y vestida con prendas llamativas. Era una de las mujeres más influyentes de todo jodido Lima. Rica, amargada, vieja y sola porque todos sus esposos terminaron por irse con sus hermanas o con las criadas, siendo inútil incluso su dinero para lograr retener siquiera alguno. Convirtiendo su vida en quejarse de todo y de todos, buscando desperfectos en cualquier cosa y metiéndose en la vida de quien se dejara.

-El oficial Jhones tiene razón señora Bullwinkle. Debe calmarse, está haciendo demasiado alboroto donde no tendiria por que, ya que las pinturas de mi hija no son obscenas en ningún sentido y tampoco afectan a nadie ni a ninguna propiedad. Solo es una forma de expresión. Arte. Por lo que creo que su petición está fuera de lugar. ¿No le parece oficial?-pregunto Judy con astucia. Defendiendo a su hija como si fuera uno de sus clientes. Siempre a la defensiva y al ataque, logrando siempre sus objetivos, como la reconocida abogada socia del mejor bufete de abogados de todo Ohio.

- Esta en lo correcto señora Lawrence, su hija en realidad no ha cometido un delito ya que incluso se planea derrumbar el edificio, por lo que se. Así que señora Bullwinkle, su petición esta demás, la joven ya pasó la noche aquí y es todo el castigo que por nuestra parte puede recibir- dijo el hombre de color con calma.

-¡¿QUE?!-chillo la mujer roja de la ira que sentía, mientras su yugular se inflamaba.- ¿Cómo hace eso?, ¡Ella es una criminal!- decía perdiendo el poco control del que gozaba.

-Lo siento señora Bullwinkle, pero no podemos hacer mas- dijo el hombre dando por terminado el tema, tratando de beber su café que ya estaba asquerosamente frio.

La mujer bramo cual animal moribundo, mientras el color rojo se volvia mas intenso y su vena se dilataba aun mas. De inflaba como la Tia Marge de Harry Potter hasta que exploto. Embarrando de sangre y sesos a todos los presentes en aquella pobre oficina que de ser gris paso a rojo. Provocando gritos, histeria y vomito. Mucho y colorido vomito.

Quinn contuvo la risa después de aquella imagen tan graciosa de aquel cuerpo decapitado y las muchas personas vomitando de miles de colores como el arcoíris inundando el suelo sin combinarse como algo individual y único. A pesar del esfuerzo que hizo por contener la risa un sonidito extraño se le escapo de entre los labios.

-¡Quinn!- reprendió su madre mirándola con molestia.

-Lo vez Judy- comenzó a reprender la señora Bullwinkle aprovechando cada oportunidad para joder.- Tu hija es un caso perdido, una criminal. Deberías educarla con mano dura y disciplina, ¡Es lo que necesita la juventud de hoy!- exclamo como si realmente supiera de lo que hablaba, segura de sus palabras, desaprobando a Judy quien la miraba con la ceja enarcada.

-Y usted es un saco de grasa con piernas y brazos, además de una gran bocota disfrazada de señora burguesa, supuestamente "respetable" porque en realidad es una vieja lastimera que acabara quedándose sola por lo amargada y estúpida que es- contraataco la rubia ojiverde con desdén e ironía. Cruzada de piernas y un poco desparramada en su silla.

La señora Bullwinkle abrió la boca llena de indignación, llevándose su pequeña mano regordeta llena de anillos a la boca.

-¡Por Dios Quinn!- exclamo Judy apenada.-Al menos compórtate siquiera en un momento como este ¡Dios!- reprendió molesta.

-¿Por qué?, yo no he hecho nada malo, ¡al contrario!, solo le he dado un poco de color a este jodido pueblo- se defendió con el ceño fruncido. -Además yo ya cumplí con mi "castigo", ¡ya pase toda la puta noche metida en un agujero sin siquiera poder dormir!- exclamo molesta señalando a las celdas. -Así que me largo- concluyo levantándose de la silla, dejando a los otros tres sin habla. Azoto la puerta y se perdió de vista.

-Disculpe oficial Jhones, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y lo siento-dijo Judy levantándose para seguir a su hija, tratando de evitar otro problema. –No se preocupe señora Lawrence- dijo con una amable sonrisa el oficial, que Judy corresponido y salió de la oficina. Dejando al pobre oficial con la tormentosa señora Bullwinkle que lo llenaba de quejas.

Quinn estaba afuera del edificio, a la mitad de la acera. Se sentía enojada, frustrada, y sola, mirando el pasar de los pocos autos esa mañana, condenada a ese lugar, a esa vida que ya no debía ser, donde había perdido el camino.

-¿Podrías en algún momento dejar de ser tan insolente?- pregunto Judy alterada, bajando rápidamente los escalones de concreto de aquel viejo edificio en dirección a la joven rubia.- No tenias porque agredir de esa manera a la señora Bullwinkle- reprendió ya a su lado.

-Ella se lo busco, no me iba quedar callada mientras me atacaba- se justifico la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido. Indiferente a cuanto la rodeaba en su mundo gris.

-Por favor Quinn ella ni siquiera te ataco a ti, era a mí, a quien atacaba- dijo la mujer con amargura.

La joven se encogió de hombros.-Da igual entonces ¿no? Ademas, ni que lo que dije estubiera tan alejado de la realidad. ¡Todos los que viven aquí lo piensan!- exclamo sin mirarla.-Lo que pasa es que todos don unos hipócritas, disfrazados de prudencia y "buenas maneras", cuando en realidad son unas ratas chismosas y cobardes- dijo con disgusto.

Judy rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No sabía qué hacer con su hija, que se había en serrado en su mundo, perdiendo la confianza en los seres humanos. Quizá más que ella. –Me iré al trabajo que ya llego tarde, así que compórtate, y me quedare con tu mochila de pinturas en aerosol- dijo cambiando el tema, buscando las llaves de su Mustang GT 2010 negro.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo dame mi cuaderno- ordeno con frialdad, sacando de su sweater una cajetilla de Camels mentolados, poniéndose uno entre los labios. Buscando con ansias relajarse de todas aquellas sensaciones que turbaban su mente y la ponían mal, pero cuando lo iba a encender su madre se lo arrebato. -¡Que coños te pasa!- le grito molesta.- ¡Ese era el Ultimo!- arrojo contra el suelo la cajetilla aplastada contra el suelo.

-¡No me importa!- le grito de igual modo Judy.-Te he permitido muchas cosas Quinn Fabray. He tratado de entenderte, te doy tu espacio, no te presiono, ¡y abogo por ti cada vez que te metes en problemas!, y déjame decir que eso es muy seguido. ¿Pero cigarro?, eso, ¡eso jamás!, no entiendes que te mata?. No quiero perderte a ti también- reprendió realmente molesta, impotente y con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir. Sabía que era un momento difícil para ella, pero no podía dejar que se perdiera, y perderla también.

-Dame mi cuaderno- pidió con frialdad, después de una breve pausa y con un semblante serio e inexpresivo. Judy la miro un momento, tratando de ver que aquellas palabras hubieran hecho eco en ella, que significaran algo, o que se hubieran quedado en su cerebro. Sin embargo, solo pudo darse cuenta, que cada vez menos podía leer a su hija. Suspiro cansada, abriendo la mochila que tenia colando en el hombro, hasta que lo encontró. De tipo francés, cómodo, grueso, forrado en cuero negro, de hojas amarillentas y con una pequeña correa que tenía un broche para serrarlo.

Quinn se lo arrebato, no soportaba que lo tocaran, era su vida. Todo por culpa de las terapias a las que la llevaban, y la "ingeniosa" idea de uno de sus tantos psicólogos de hacer un maldito diario donde pudiera expresar lo que no podía expresar con palabras, con la voz. Repleto en su mayoría de dibujos, que para ella expresaban más de lo que las simples letras podían. Acompañados algunas veces de párrafos, u oraciones de sus pensamientos, deseos, sentimientos y sueños mudos. De todo lo valioso que tenía. Aferrada a ese cuaderno se volvió dándole la espalda a su madre, y sin decir más comenzó a caminar

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la mujer. Quinn solo se alzo de hombros sin siquiera mirarla y sin detener su caminar. -¡Quinn!- exclamo haciéndola parar. Suspiro de nuevo, vencida. –Al menos… llega, para dormir- pidió cansada con la mirada suplicante.

La joven volvió la cabeza, e hizo un leve asentimiento continuando con su camino, dejando atrás a una madre preocupada, impotente, lastimada y frustrada. Viendo a su pequeña de 17 andar por la calle. Sola.

Caminaba atreves de las calles, como muchas veces antes aquella mañana de verano, condenada a estar ahí, ¡Y lo odiaba!. La gente, la ciudad, los prejuicios. Todo. Muy pocas cosas valían la pena, y ella estaba ahí como un intento de recuperar todo lo que se le había arrebatado, su vida, sus sueños, su camino. Algo que ya no tenía sentido, pues sabía que aquello ya no volvería. Viviendo más por obligación que por deseo.

En realidad había llegado hace casi ya cuatro meses, después de residir en Londres, Inglaterra, donde había nacido, donde había crecido, donde estaba lo que amaba y donde lo perdió todo.

Ella era la segunda hija de Russell y Judy Fabray, un matrimonio que solo tenía el nombre por la pura imagen, pues en la intimidad las discusiones y los malos tratos era lo que se vivía cada día en aquella gran casa. Quizá porque se les acabo el amor, o por la diferencias de ideas, pero desde que Quinn tenía memoria nunca vio una sola muestra de amor entre ellos. Si bien les daban todo a ella y a su adorada hermana mayor, Frannie. Entre ellos nunca hubo nada, por ello cuando se separaron ella no la culpo, de todos modos su relación era un asco, algo que por más que quisieron ocultar jamás ocultaron. Con él como un desgraciado, prepotente, y machista. Siendo lo único que le afecto fue sentirse dejada de lado, que pareciera que su madre la había olvidado, teniendo solo a Frannie que se ocupaba de cuidarla, de escucharla y de entenderla, a pesar de que nadie se lo había pedido. Y a su abuelo, el mejor hombre que había conocido jamás, serio, pero cálido, lleno de amor, sabiduría y comprensión. Que siempre apoyaba sus sueños y la incitaba a soñar más alto, siempre a su lado.

Llego al parque del centro de la ciudad, y camino por el sendero hasta llegar a la parte más profunda, pasando por niños jugando, familias de día de campo, amantes acaramelados y perros hiperactivos. Llegando a la zona mas prfunda y a su favorita. Se recostó en el pasto, bajo su roble favorito, mientras aspiraba el olor del pasto y escribia distraidamente en su cuaderno:

"_Las personas son como el vomito. Llenas de grumos"._

Todo aquello había quedado atrás, lo había perdido sin ninguna razón, arrebatándole el significado a lo que todos llamaban vida y ella nombraba desperdicio, pues no le veía motivo a seguir viva, ya no le quedaba más. Se sentía sola, olvidada, culpable y devastada. Lo intento una vez, sintiendo que ya nada tenía sentido como para seguir adelante, de continuar con esa vida que era el reflejo de lo que había perdido. A pesar de solo tener 16 años, de ni siquiera haber empezado a vivir, de faltarle por apreciar y aprender muchas cosas, de disfrutar otras tantas, y que en esos momentos le parecían innecesarias. Tomo un frasco de pastillas, y en la tranquilidad de su habitación, acompañada del whisky de su padre desidia despedirse. Comenzó a ingerirlas cada una con más razón que la anterior, decidida a acabar con todo de una vez por todas hasta que quedo inconsciente. A un paso de su cometido.

Un paso que ciertamente no dio. Aun recordaba la sala de hospital, y el estomago se le revolvía. No por el hecho de haber sufrido un lavado de estomago, o por el intenso olor a desinfectante, medicinas, enfermedad y muerte. No. Se le revolvía porque había fallado, seguía viva y porque al ver a su lado descubrió a su abuelo, con una sonrisa de alivio, con los ojos llorosos y las manos temblorosas aferrándose a su mano. Entendiendo que era una estúpida, porque había lastimado a la única persona que siempre había estado ahí para ella.

Le hubiera gustado mucho que eso le hubiera devuelto el motivo a su existencia, pero simplemente no lo hizo. Seguía sintiendo esa sensación de asfixia a pesar de respirar, ese dolor en el pecho que parecía ser ´permanente, y sobre todo el peso de la culpa. Obligada a buscar cualquier cosa que le hiciera más llevadero aquel dolor, y sin pensarlo mucho se metió a los estupefacientes, pues los imbéciles del hospital la habían diagnosticado como "sobredosis accidental", condenándola a inútiles terapias de rehabilitación, que la agobiaban aun mas, tratando su dolor como cualquier cosa, reviviendo cada sentimiento perturbado del que ahora era presa, siendo inevitable convertirse en lo que no era, pero insistían en que era.

Sabiendo que estaba m al, que igual no llegaría a nada, pero se había hecho dependiente, sintiendo que era más fácil vivir así, obsesionada por esas vagas sensaciones de falsa tranquilidad, que se convertían en su único alivio, en el único momento en que podía respirar con tranquila. Pero que cuando terminaban a hundían más en su miseria, sin realmente escapar de todos aquellos fantasmas, eventos y perdidas que siempre estaban presentes en su existir.

Fue entonces cuando su abuelo desidia alejarla de aquel mundo, a pesar de también alejarla de su lado. A un recordaba con frecuencia sus palabras:

'-…Y porque te amo lo necesitas, necesitas alejarte de este tipo de vida. ¡De esa porquería!, ya estuviste a punto de morir una vez, no voy a permitir que suceda otra vez. Quiero que vuelvas a ser tú. La amante del arte que se la pasaba dibujando, o pintando, quiero volver a verte sacándole fotografías a cada cosa que te maraville, a la música, a componer como le componías a Frannie. A todo aquello que amas y te hace feliz- explico con ansiedad'.

No importo cuanto tratara de negarse, o el terror y la desesperación que la invadía, tratando de convencer a su abuelo de que no era buena idea, de que no necesitaba a su madre, de que no necesitaba un cambio. Pero él y había tomado su decisión.

La abrazo con fuerza, calidez y soporte. Conteniendo aquella marea de sentimientos descontrolados y le dijo:

'-No te voy a dejar, siempre estaremos en contacto. O por teléfono, mail, Facebook, o twitter, e incluso por carta si lo deseas- dijo en forma graciosa sacándole una leve sonrisa.-Pero lo necesitas, necesitas estabilizarte, necesitas a tu madre aunque te niegues a aceptarlo, necesitas amigos, necesitas conocer gente enamorarte y dejar esos encuentros de una noche. Necesitas tu vida de vuelta- pidió con un nudo en la garganta aferrándose a su nieta como si la fuera a perder para siempre.'

Después de eso ella tan solo no pudo negarse. Sabía que muchas veces las decisiones más crudas, dolorosas y drásticas están hechas por amor. A pesar de su dolor propio.

Llegar a Lima no fue el cambio que esperaban, en primera porque su relación con su madre era nula, pero a diferencia de estar en Londres, ahí, en ese asqueroso pueblo había hecho más amigos de los que jamás había tenido, que no la juzgaron por lo que había hecho a un que claro, la trataban muchas veces como una desequilibrada, y no le molestaba en realidad, pues después de todo su record existencial cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera. Poco fue su cambio, en realidad, seguía indiferente ante su vida, sin futuro ni sueños a los cuales apegarse, viviendo por ella y para ella, al menos para no defraudarse más. Rebelde e Imparable.

Se levanto del pasto, sin intenciones de regresar a su jodida casa, que estaba desierta y solo lograba ponerla aun más ansiosa. Inapropiado a como se sentía. Con su odiado y adorado cuaderno bajo el brazo emprendió su caminata.

Alta, de figura estilizada, andar grácil, de facciones perfectas, rubia, de cabello corto y alborotado con unos mechones negros que le daba un aspecto sensual y salvaje, y de hermosos ojos verde- avellana. Que escondían el misterio de su esencia. Era hermosa y llamativa, siempre presa de miradas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Tenía perforado el lado izquierdo de la nariz, y también tenía una perforación superficial en la clavícula derecha, vestía unos converse negros de bota con las agujetas desanudadas, unos jeans entubados y rasgados color azul, una camiseta color blanco con el rostro de Edgar Alan Poe estampado en color negro y un sweater largo de botones gris. Inusual. Esa era su palabra en aquel pueblo donde ella una chica de buena familia, hija de una mujer exitosa, no se vestía como las demás zorritas de pueblo, donde no aparentaba ser buena, porque no lo era. Porque nadie lo es en realidad. Porque le prefería los jodidos jeans, playeras o camisetas con estampados raros, o de superhéroes, o de bandas que los costosos vestidos o ropas finas que la distinguirían como alguien "superior". Y porque cada persona que la veía deseaba con fuerza tenerla en su cama olvidando sus preceptos y moral. Esa era ella ahí.

Esperaba el autobús que la llevara a su destino. Justo del otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de la policía, y con un radio que de casualidad espiaba su frecuencia, por lo que la bebida, el pool y la música eran garantía para todos, incluso los menores de edad. Aquel bar que estaba a cargo de un sujeto amante de la vida bohemia. William Schuster. Y que se había convertido no solo en su segunda casa, si no que en su trabajo 3 veces por semana, en un intento por no depender de Judy y ser un poco más útil para ella.

Subió al autobús bajo la mirada pervertida del chofer, rodo los ojos y se sentó en los asientos del medio, mirando por la ventanilla cuanto pasaba frente a ella. La risa de un niño, el llanto de otro, la calidez de una madre a sus hijos, un hombre hablando por el móvil, el beso de dos amantes, el lento caminar de los ansíanos, el abrir de las tiendas. Todo aquello que sentía tan lejano a ella. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, en todo y a la vez en nada, absorta en lo que había a su alrededor.

El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, como ella los prefería. Bajo del autobús, camino o unos metros amas para llegar al bar. El lugar no era muy grande, era de dos pisos, pues en el piso superior vivía Schuster, mientras la planta de abajo era el bar. La fachada era sencilla y algo desgastada, de color blanco mientras la puerta y los marcos de las ventanas eran verde oscuro. Las ventanas eran de cristalería de colores, brindándole mas privasia al interior del lugar, e cual era totalmente de madera, e incluso más amplio de lo que se aparentaba. Del lado izquierdo estaba la barra, con su extensa variedad de alcoholes, donde se serbia comida y testigo de extensos relatos de vida, de problemas, soluciones, de amor y experiencias. Del lado derecho había algunas mesas de billar, algo desgastadas por ser el escenario de partidas, apuestas, derrotas y victorias. Y en el fondo un pequeño escenario donde daban presentaciones en vivo y frente a este, bien distribuidas por todo el lugar, habían mesas, para aquellas personas que preferían disfrutar tranquilamente.

Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta. Ese lugar era uno de los pocos lugares que para ella valía la pena. No era Disney World, pero que mas daba, si ese lugar le daba más que el mismo pueblo junto, en incluso que muchas cosas del mundo.

A esas horas el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, y su iluminación era poca. Como no si a lo mucho debían ser las 10:30 de la jodida mañana. Solo habían tres chicos ahí, dos jugando billar y el ultimo en una mesa leyendo.

-Pero miren quien llego, Quinnie, la princesa de hielo- saludo Puck con un tono burlón mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

Noah Puckerman, era un chico alto de tez morena, ojos profundos color hazel, un mohawk por peinado y de aspecto rudo. Aunque a pesar de su apariencia era una gran persona, cálido, leal y fraternal. Pero que por los sucesos de su vida lo habían convertido en un chico problemático, distante, insensible y mujeriego. Amante del sexo, las fiestas, de su adorado Mustang 70' negro descapotable que el mismo mantenía en perfecto estado. De la pizza de tres quesos y de Agnes. Su adorada Fender Stratocaster negra, su único amor.

Vivía solo, en un apartamento del centro, a sus 18 años, separado de las dos personas que más amaba. Su madre y su pequeña hermana, que Vivian en Italia, con su abuela, con la que jamás tuvo una buena relación, que empeoro cuando su padre los abandono, siendo él, el reflejo de aquel hombre cobarde.

Tenía el mismo lado perforado de la nariz que Quinn y la oreja derecha, su mirada era fría pero segura, como todo un seductor. Era un chico atractivo y con presencia. Y que gracias a él l, Quinn conoció el bar y también le consiguió el trabajo. Se conocieron justo el primer día de clases, en un intento por parte de Puck por ligarla pero para su sorpresa, Quinn no cayó ante sus encantos. Sin embargo, fue Quinn la más sorprendida, pues a diferencia de tantos otros, Puck se quedo conocerla, para entenderla, para convertirse en amigos y apoyarse. Siendo presas del mismo destino. Estar lejos de aquellos a quienes amaban.

-Puck-zilla- saludo con una sonrisa agradable acercándose a la mesa de billar.

-Me alegra que el orco seboso no te haya arrancado la cabeza Q- comento sínicamente Charlie, con una sonrisa por demás irresistible y en su acento ingles un toque de locura.- Porque hubiéramos tenido que ir a su casa y quemarla viva, como un lanza llamas-decía sonriente, fantaseando con aquel épico momento que estaba seguro disfrutaría. Le dio un golpe a la bola blanca con su taco que a su vez golpeo 4 bolas metiéndolas a los agujeros. -¡Maldita sea Charles!- reclamo Puck molesto y sorprendido, realmente indignado. –Te lo dije hombre, el billar es lo mío- le dijo con presunción.

Chalres Mckenzzie o como todos le conocían, Charlie. Era un chico de la misma estatura de Puck, de tez clara, cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules. Era un chico introvertido y muchas veces retraído, algo bizarro y loco, con una imaginación que para muchos resultaba perturbada, pero que sin duda lo hacía único. Amante del humor negro, de los sonidos graves del bajo, de los espeluznantes libros de Stephen King, de los filmes de terror, de las gomitas acidas de gusano, de la Coca-Cola de lata, de los Camel Black, y de su bicicleta de patinaje. Además de ser todo un escritor apasionado.

Él era el mejor amigo de Quinn, y también el primero que tuvo. Se conocieron en el jardín de niños, en Londres, pues al igual que ella, el era Ingles. Ambos aislados, diferentes, fríos y muchas veces causantes de muchos problemas. Más inteligentes que los niños de su edad, descubriendo rápidamente el aburrimiento por la monotonía de la vida que los llevo a luchar desesperadamente por eliminarla, haciendo cualquier cosa, a pesar de que varias veces fue pasando por encima de los demás, personas que los molestaban, pues los niños pueden ser crueles. Fríos y reservados alejando a cuanta persona tratara de acercárseles, hasta que poco a poco la amistad por si sola comenzó a surgir, porque juntos hallaban ese entendimiento y apoyo que necesitaban. Porque el sabia, al igual que ella que era ser dejado atrás por una de las personas que se supone siempre deberían estar a su lado. Su madre. Y temer ser abandonado cada segundo que vivía. Pues al igual que con ella, pero con motivos diferentes, su madre se fue.

Cuando ella cumplió nueve años y el diez, las cosas cambiaron. Charlie se mudo a US, en contra de su voluntad, en contra de sus deseos, y en contra de su joven corazón. Siguiendo a su padre que había encontrado quizá para siempre, a su verdadero amor.

Sin embargo aquello no significo una despedida, un adiós, o un término, pues cada verano ella lo visitaba al ir a pasar los veranos con su madre. Aunque en realidad los pasara encasa de los Mckenzzie, en ausencia de su madre que siempre se encontraba trabajando.

-Pero hay una cosa que aun no puedo entender- expreso Charlie con cierto grado de consternación.- ¿Cómo es que la vieja se entero?- pregunto volviendo su atención a la rubia. –Ni puta idea, y lo peor es que llego como si fuera la reina Isabel II y comenzó su estúpido alarde de moral, pidiendo que me metieran a la correccional- comento igual de consternada la rubia pensando en que quizá, esa mujer sin vida se la pasaba revisando cada paso que daba. Provocándole escalofríos.-La verdad no la entiendo-. –Quizá le pica la vagina- sugirió Puck entrando a la conversación de forma distraída calculando su próximo tiro. –Y que Noah, ¿serás tu el que se la quite?- pregunto Charlie con malicia. -¿Qué?, ¡NO!, ¡Que puto asco!- bramo el del mohawk haciendo caras de disgusto imaginándose la parte intima de aquella regordeta y vieja mujer, que seguramente a su edad era virgen. Haciendo reír estrepitosamente a los otros dos.

-Podrían hacer silencio. Trato de leer- se quejo Blaine sin quitar la vista de su libro. Rápidamente Quinn y Charlie se cubrieron la boca con las manos y Puck dejo de hacer caras.

Los chicos continuaron con su juego y la rubia se dirigió a donde se encontraba Blaine. El chico era más bajo que Puck y Charlie, de tez tostada, y de ojos verdes. Era callado y no por decisión, la vida lo había acomplejado y ahogando su identidad, pues si bien estaba con sus padres y ambos lo amaban y apoyaban, el era gay, el mayor "problema" en un pueblucho como Lima, a pesar de ser como cualquier chico, sin interés en la moda y muy poco en su imagen. Amante del cine y de los libros, además del café Starbucks y gran baterista, siendo esas primeras dos razones las que lograron que él y Quinn pudieran congeniar.

-Blaine, ¿tienes cigarrillos?-pregunto la rubia sentándose en una silla de la mesa, pues el muchacho era el único que compartía su gusto por los Camel mentolados. El moreno no respondió, tan solo le tendió la cajetilla para que se sintiera libre de despacharse. La rubia tomo uno y lo encendió entre sus labios. –Gracias- dijo después de darle una profunda calada al pitillo, encontrando la relajación que tanto ansiaba.-¿Qué lees?- pregunto después de fumarse la mitad del pequeño pitillo sintiendo su cuerpo en un estado perfecto de relajación a pesar de no haber comido o de haber estado molesta no solo con Judy si no con todo lo que le rodeaba.

-Baudelaire, las flores del mal, tú me lo recomendaste- contesto el moreno regalándole una amplia sonrisa que Quinn correspondió.

-Hey, hey, mis chicos favoritos- saludo Will apareciendo detrás de la barra con su sonrisa muy al estilo del pervertido Willie Wonka. –Hey Will- saludo Quinn mientras que los chicos solo hicieron gestos con las manos.

El hombre no tenía un aspecto muy elaborado, su cabello era corto y rizado, sus ojos azules, algo cansados a pesar de su viveza. Usualmente usaba camisas de cuadros y jeans, tenía unos 30 y tantos aunque lucia de unos 20 y tantos gracias a su sonrisa eterna.

-Will quiero una cerveza- pidió la rubia colgando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. –Yo también- pidió Charlie sin mucho interés prendiendo su sexto cigarrillo. –Yo quiero una Heinekein- pidió Puck alzando la mano. –A mí también por favor- concluyo Blaine cambiando de hoja a su libro.

-Hey, alto, alto. Yo no puedo venderles alcohol a los menores de edad. ¡Es ilegal!- hablo el hombre con seriedad. (Quizá por primera vez en su vida). Haciendo que Quinn casi callera de su silla y que los otros 3 lo miraran como si hubiera recitado toda la jodida declaración de independencia.

-¡Que son esas mierdas Will!- se quejo la rubia acercándose a la barra con el ceño fruncido.-Nosotros somos quienes alegran el lugar y además no es la puta primera vez que lo haces, así que dale. Trae nuestro pedido- ordeno sin miedo.

El bar quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Muchas veces las actitudes de nuestra pequeña rubia eran muy impulsivas. Hasta que la sonora carcajada de Will se escucho quizá hasta las afueras del local. -Tranquila Q, era un broma, sabes que nunca les negaría el elixir de la muerte temprana – dijo divertido mirando a los chicos que tenían los rostros desencajados.- Además adoro su música-dijo desapareciendo en la entrada de la cocina donde ahí tenia las cervezas frías.

Puck había encontrado el tan llamativo bar, en uno de sus tantos paseos por Lima en busca de sexo y alcohol barato, cuando tenía 17, volviéndose no solo su lugar favorito y donde pasaba también gran parte de su tiempo, sino que también su lugar de trabajo y donde podía ensayar sin restricciones con su banda. En un principio solo eran él, Charlie y Blaine, no tenían mucha complejidad de sonido pero tampoco eran tan malos, hasta que llego Quinn, que poseía un talento para la guitarra que a Puck se le cayeron los calzoncillos de la sorpresa, haciéndola parte inmediata de la banda. Y así 3 veces a la semana se presentaban en el bar. Puck como la voz principal y el guitarrista secundario, Charlie como el magistral bajista que era, Blaine el enérgico baterista, y Quinn como la prodigiosa guitarra principal.

Will no tardo mucho y salió con la primera ronda de cervezas, que prometían multiplicarse por mucho más a lo largo de aquel día. Los chicos tomaron ansiosos botellas, como si se tratara del elixir de la eterna juventud y como si ya lo hubieran ensayado, los cuatro inclinaron sus botellas sobre sus bocas al mismo tiempo. Bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana, porque para ellos en un día de verano que apenas comenzaba no lo había.

Ya iban en su cuarta ronda cuando la puerta del bar se abrió dejando ver dos figuras femeninas, una más alta que la otra.

-¡La puta madre que los pario!- exclamo haciendo acto de presencia y de su eterno lenguaje colorido Santana López.-Aun es de mañana y ustedes fuman como ¡jodidos tlacuaches!- ataco con disgusto haciendo un aspavientos con la mano tratando de alejar el desagradable olor a tabaco que se colaba por sus fosas nasales. (La frase que utilice es típica de México, al menos en Celaya, y se usa para dar a entender que alguien fuma demasiado). –Tranquila Santy, tampoco es para tanto- tranquilizo Brittany S. Pearce, con su inmaculada inocencia y ternura dándole un beso en la mejilla a la latina quien de inmediato callo.

Brittany corrió inmediatamente en dirección a su hermano, dejando que su largo y rubio cabello ondeara al compas de sus movimientos.- ¡Charlie!- exclamo sonriente arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano quien la cargo sin dificultad girando con ella haciéndola reír. –Hola hermanita, te extrañe- saludo Charlie sonriente recibiendo un beso en la mejilla aun que al inicio le hubiera parecido imposible vivir con Brittany, ahora no sabía cono no hacerlo. Pues la amaba tanto y tan diferente como a Quinn.-Hola Santana- saludo bajando a Britt. –Jack Frost- saludo la chica con su humor acido.-Puck- saludo al moreno quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Daniel Mckenzzie conoció a Sisan Pearce, ambos divorciados, ambos con hijos y ambos con corazones enormes. Que se enamoraron profundamente, a pesar de que ninguno daba crédito a que eso volviera a pasar jamás. Salieron durante dos años, tratando de asegurarse de que era lo que sentían, de que era verdad, de que era real. Todo aquello que parecía una fantasía, y después casarse, haciendo eterno su amor.

Charlie llego molesto y temeroso a Lima Ohio, apartado de su mejor amiga y hermana, obligado a empezar de nuevo algo que no quería y que tampoco había sido su decisión. Una nueva vida.

Aislarse y ser aun más problemático era lo único que podía hacer, par a hacerle ver a su padre todo lo que sentía. Que todo lo que le daba alegría y felicidad, para él era un infierno y una decepción. Odiaba vivir en Lima, odiaba a la mujer encantadora, que se preocupaba por él y quería ser su amiga, pero por sobre todo, odiaba tener que estar cerca de Brittany, escucharla siempre tan feliz, inocente y optimista que parecía anti natural, disfrutando su vida como si aquel cambio hubiera sido más para bien que para mal. La envidiaba, le molestaba no poder ser tan feliz como ella, y le molestaba que ella fuera más inteligente que él para ver lo bueno de lo que vivían, el ser feliz solo con el simple hecho de que el sol saliera otra vez. Tan diferente a todo lo que había visto en su corta vida, sin miedo, valiente, inocente y carismática que te hacia quererla sin desearlo. Con una imaginación y un modo de ver la vida que le sorprendió, siendo nada más y nada menos que ella quien le enseño a ver lo maravilloso que le ofrecía el mundo, que cualquier cambio traía también cosas buenas, que no se debería dejar aplastar por algo que es parte del vivir diario, que da lo mismo vivir enojado o feliz, pero que al menos feliz puedes disfrutar de las cosas que enojado te privas. Y demás cuestionamientos y pensamientos que por fin lo hicieron sentirse normal.

-¡Quinnie!- exclamo Brittany abrazando con efusividad a la rubia ojiverde. -¡Britt!- exclamo con una amplia y verdadera sonrisa, una sonrisa exclusiva de Brittany, pues como ya he mencionado, la holandesa tenía el poder de hacerse querer.

Quinn conoció a Brittany el primer verano que Charlie llego a Lima, viendo su relación crecer y formando la suya. La pequeña era extraña, desde asegurar que su gato. Lord Tubbington era la reencarnación perdida de Sigmund Freud. Entonces un pequeño gatito, que ahora se había convertido en un gato gordo de en promedio 6 kilos que usaba pequeñas gafas de media luna y supuestamente fumaba tabaco en pipa, regalo de la misma Santana a pesar de muchas veces arrepentirse. Hasta teorías delirantes y comentarios sin ningún sentido aparente, que en primera instancia la asustaron, por lo liberal en cómo se expresaba y la confianza que tenia, pero que tan rápido como el correr del agua creyó como una hermana. Mágica, especial y diferente, que por alguna razón, le recordaba a Frannie. Ella fue la única que no la juzgo por lo que había hecho cuando volvió, ella fue la primera que la hizo sonreír, y la que le sonreía a pesar de todo.

En un primer momento Quinn estuvo decidida y dispuesta a tener algo con ella, por como la hacía sentir, y lo increíble que era. Pero al ver la cara de idiota que ponía Santana al momento que tan solo la miraba, o la escuchaba decir cualquier cosa, supo que no podía hacerlo, que ella, aun por más que lo deseara no podía poner esa cara de idiota, y que Brittany merecía. Merecía a alguien que la amara a tal grado de poner cara de idiota, de maravillarse hasta por las cosas más simples que hiciera, e incluso que la viera aun más especial y hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Inglesa idiota- saludo con una sonrisa cómplice a Quinn.-Chico mariposa- y con una sonrisa burlona a Blaine. –Santana- saludo el moreno sin prestarle mucha atención ya acostumbrado a sus comentarios. –Latina imbécil- saludo Quinn con una sonrisa divertida. Mientras la latina se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa que compartía con Blaine, y miraba a Britt intentar jugar al billar con Puck y Charlie dibujándosele una sonrisa de estúpida más que conocida por todos.

Su relación no había empezado de la manera más cordial. Ambas eran frías y orgullosas, con personalidades similares que se entendían. Nunca débiles, problemáticas e independientes. Pero también inseguras e incapaces de expresar sus sentimientos, entendiéndose. Forjando una extraña forma de amistad, donde Quinn siempre insistía a Santana que admitiera sus sentimientos por Britt y esta lo negara. Eran hermanas en silencio cumpliendo siempre un pacto secreto que no fue sellado por palabras si no por las acciones que acontecían su relación. Estarían siempre la una para la otra, pasara lo que pasara, así fuera en una pelea, enfrentando una horda de perras, hombres sucios y lujuriosos, e incluso a los puercos de la policía, sin dejarse caer, enfrentándose a la crudeza que habían elegido como vida.


	2. Chapter 2 Cruz

Capitulo 2. Cruz.

Disfrutaba del paisaje que se extendía frente a su mirada, aferrada a su adorado cuaderno color marrón. Su mayor confidente. Mientras veía atreves de la ventanilla del auto. Los edificios, las casas, las tiendas, y las personas. Sonrió ante aquel paisaje, maravillada la ver el curso que cada persona elegía y la manera inconsciente en la que usualmente vivimos. Pasando por alto muchas de las pequeñas maravillas que nos rodean.

-¡Cariño mira!- exclamo Hiram, mostrándole un "mural" mientras lo fotografiaba con emoción. Era una pintura atreves de un pequeño edificio abandonado, de una mujer desnuda. (Nada erótico). Justo para expresar su belleza, mientras entre sus manos sostenía una flor de loto abierta y muy hermosa. La pintura era realmente buena, expresiva y parte de las grandes maravillas de las cuales era testigo el mundo. –Es hermoso- dijo el hombre maravillado, absorto en la belleza de algo tan simple como la pintura, pero tan complejo cono la expresión.

-Pero no es correcto papi- reprendió Rachel, pues aun cuando estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su padre, sabía que estaba en contra de las reglas, las cuales eran necesarias para el bien y la seguridad de todos.

-Oh vamos cariño, aun así es genial. Ese Shade es ¡imponente!, en cada obra que hace. Deberíamos contratarlo Leroy, para que decore el salón de ensayos- pidió el hombre entusiasmado.

-Rach tuene razón cariño, además, la señora Bullwinkle dice que no es un chico, si no una chica. Una tal Quinn Fa... no seque- comento Leroy mirandolo rápidamente mientras conducía.

Hiram comenzó a reír.-¿Y tú le crees?, por Dios, esa mujer está loca, ¿o es que no recuerdas cuando llegamos?- pregunto mirando retador a Leroy.-¡Nos quería echar!. Por ser la primera pareja homosexual casada de Lima, y ahora que llego ese joven quiere hacerle lo mismo a él- explico con dramatismo .Leroy rodo los ojos y Rachel rio.

Ellos eran una pequeña familia, diferentes y muchas veces juzgados, pero que sin duda se amaban, y se apoyaban sobre todas las cosas. A pesar de que su historia tenia mucho dolor y tristeza.

Hiram y Leroy crecieron en los barrios medios de San Francisco. Como vecinos, como amigos, como hermanos unidos por un lazo más fuerte que la sangre. Desde pequeños les era inevitable estar juntos, aun con el peso de sus diferencias en cualquier sentido. Leroy era un joven alto, de tez morena, ojos dorados y atlético. Frio e insensible con lo que no eran cercanos a él, pero que llegaba a ser cálido y gentil cuando le se le dedicaba su tiempo. Siempre con los pies en la tierra, muchas veces más de lo que necesitaba, siempre yendo a la segura, siempre en línea recta. Hiram en cambio, era un chico pequeño, delgado de tez pálida y ojos marrones tremendamente expresivos. Era un soñador, amante del teatro y las artes en general, siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, siempre mirando por la ventana al exterior. Con un gran sentido humano, capaz de abrir su corazón a cualquiera y ser amigo de quien lo deseara.

Ambos tenían sueños diferentes. Leroy quería ser un prestigioso neurocirujano, mientras que Hiram deseaba ser un actor y ser reconocido. Cualquiera prensaría que este sería el final de su historia juntos, que con el tiempo su amistad se desgastaría quedando en el pasado como una bella historia que contar en alguna reunión o en la vejez. Pero están equivocados, pues a pesar de que sus sueños eran totalmente diferentes, lucharían por mantenerse juntos, sintiendo como desde el primer momento aquella inevitable necesidad de estar juntos.

Y así, sabiendo que todo estaría bien partieron juntos en busca de sus sueños. Sin imaginar lo que una nueva ciudad les esperaba. Conocieron los celos, la tristeza, el miedo, la frustración, el ver a la persona que ha estado junto a ti toda tu vida con alguien más y descubrir que esa persona es a la que quieres, y que seguramente amas, siendo de tu mismo sexo, tu pilar más importante, temiendo perderlo, llorando en silencio lo que anhelas y que crees jamás va a ser. Pero también conocieron la felicidad, el amor reciproco que se escondía por temores bobos, el sentir que estas con la persona que tienes que estar y saber el significado real del amor. Todo ello gracias a su única y mejor amiga. Shelby Carcoran. Otra chica que al igual que Hiram deseaba ser una gran actriz, la cuarta hija de siete hermanos y la cuarta mujer, un refrito de sus hermanas anteriores. Ignorada y solitaria, pero también autentica e independiente, dispuesta a luchar por todo lo que era su sueño.

Se conocieron en la escuela, y se convirtieron en los tres mosqueteros, amigos hasta el final de sus días.

Cada uno cumplió sus sueños. Leroy en la especialidad de neurología, y Hiram y Sherlby como promesas artísticas por su gran química trabajando en una adaptación de Orgullo y Prejuicio .comenzando juntos una nueva etapa, después de tantas luchas y frustraciones, viendo pro fin, el inicio de sus sueños cumplirse y en donde para sorpresa de Hiram. Leroy le pidió matrimonio, deseoso de pasar el resto de su vida aun más cerca de su único y varadero amor. Hiram no lo dudo y acepto, pues su hombre era envidiable, y ya prevenido por tantos dramas médicos no se lo dejaría a las zorras enfermeras calientes, residentes traviesas o mismas doctoras descuidadas, e incluso a algún galante doctor. Sin saber que Leroy pensaba igual, ante la posibilidad de que alguien del medio lo pudiera sacar de la jugada.

Se casaron jóvenes, cosa que poco les importaba, pues tenían lo más importante. Amor. Lo demás les era relativo se compraron una gran casa juntos, donde ahí floreció aun mas su avasallador amor, fuerte e irrompible. Del cual fue testigo Shelby, quien se mantenía a raya en las relaciones sentimentales para enfocarse en su carrera, sabiendo que no todos eran como Leroy. Apoyadores e incondicionales, sumándole a ello su mala suerte con el amor. Muchas veces Hiram tenia que cancelar a Leroy para quedarse con ella a consolarla, pues nuevamente le habían roto el corazón, y muchas veces tenia que hacer de enfermera para Leroy, pues se enfrentaba al patán que le había roto el corazón "a la única mujer en su vida". Hablando desde un punto de vista fraternal.

Sin embargo, una noche, un desliz. Cambio su vida. En medio de una fiesta en medio de tragos, de euforia, pasión y adrenalina tuvo un encuentro con uno de sus exnovios, que también era actor. Y una cosa llevo a la otra, pasando de simples roces cordiales a apasionados toques. Y lo hizo, en pleno estado de ebriedad y sin protección. Tuvo sexo con el.

Un mes después, bajo la lluvia, en un día extraño, se encontraba frente a la puerta de los Berry, de sus amigos incondicionales, de sus hombres. Llorando cual grifo de agua, temblando y asustada por todo lo que se venia. Toco la puerta con inseguridad. Hiram abrió con su usual cálida sonrisa, que se esfumo al ver el estado en el que su amiga estaba. La hizo pasar, darse un baño, arroparse y con la ayuda de Leroy, trataron de averiguar que le sucedía.

Ella no quería decepcionarlos, no a ellos, las únicas personas que creían en ella, por lo que lloro aun mas, lloro con dolor, con miedo y confusión; temía que la dejaran sola, no podría con ello.

-Cariño tranquilízate, te amamos, y estaremos contigo siempre- pronuncio Hiram hincado frente a ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, con calidez, con amor y esperanza.

-Hiram tiene razón, Shel. Te amamos, así que dinos que sucede-pidió Leroy de forma comprensiva, acercándose a ella y con un clínex limpiar delicadamente sus lágrimas.

Shelby respiro con profundidad, armándose de valor, un valor que ellos le brindaban con sus palabras y su amor.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo apenas en un suspiro agachando la mirada, púes a pesar de todo sentía vergüenza.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hiram con seriedad. Shelby sintió que una punzada de dolor le atravesaba el corazón por el tono frio de su amigo y solo pudo asentir con dolor, arrepintiéndose de su error.

-¿Oíste eso Leroy?... ¡Seremos tíos!- exclamo Hiram con efusividad y alegría lanzándose a los brazos de su hombre que sonreía igual de emocionado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Shelby sorprendida, confundida y aturdida.- ¿No están enojados?- pregunto como si eso fuera un sueño.

Ellos la miraron como si hubiera hablado en mandarín y se sentaron a cada uno a sus lados, sonriéndole con calidez, tomando cada uno una de sus manos.

-Claro que no cariño, ¿como podríamos?. ¡seremos tíos!, ¿sabes que significa eso?- pregunto Hiram con emoción, a lo cual Shelby negó.-Que de vez en cuando tendremos a una nena, o a un nene corriendo por aquí, al cual cuidar y con el cual jugar, ¡oh!, y también comer helado a escondidas de sus padres. Heeheeheee…- dijo con buena malicia, imaginando a ese pequeño ser. Hasta que cayo en la cuenta de algo muy importante. – ¡Oye!, no nos dijiste que salías con alguien y mucho menos que ya planeaban tener bebes-concluyo Hiram sorprendido. –Eso no se hace Shel- reprendió infantilmente haciendo un puchero mientras Leroy lo miraba como imbécil, y Shelby bajaba la mirada para comenzar a llorar otra vez.

- ¡Ese es el punto!- sollozo. –Yo no lo quería, todo fue un error, una noche. ¡Y paso esto!- se lamento con la voz desgarrada, golpeando su vientre. – Fue un error… ¡Un estúpido error que arruinara mi vida!- exclamo destrozada.

-Hey, hey, Shelby no- intentaba calmarla Leroy abrazándola entre sus fornidos y cálidos brazos. –Ese pequeño ser que esta creciendo en tu interior no es un error. Al contrario, es algo hermoso, algo único que tienes el don de crear, que es parte de ti y por ello eres aun mas especial, al igual que tu pequeño- consolaba mientras acariciaba su espalda en tono cálido y fraternal.

-¿Pero y que hay de mi carrera?. No voy poder sola, y los chismes que se crearan no sé que voy a hacer- decía desesperada, llorado, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del moren como si esa fuera su salvación. Aferrarse al menos unos momentos más a su vida, que poco a poco se le va de las manos.

-Que importa lo que diga la gente, son solo personas morbosas e ignorantes. Además, no vas a estar sola, ni abandonaras tu carrera- sentencio Leroy con serenidad.

Shelby rio con amargura. –Vamos Leroy, ¿crees que ese idiota se ara cargo?. ¡Ha!, ahora mucho menos- escupió con enojo y con el alma desgarrada por su futuro hasta ahora, incierto.

-El no, pero nosotros si- dijo Hiram con suficiencia, regalándole una de las sonrisas más bellas que ella había visto.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida, sorprendida y aturdida, otra vez. -¡NO!, chicos ustedes no tienen ninguna responsabilidad- decía apresurada separándose del abrazo de Leroy.

-Lo sabemos- comenzó el moreno. –Pero aun así lo haremos-. –Porque te amamos- expreso Hiram. –Y ya amamos al pequeño- sonrió.

Shelby comenzó a llorar, pero a diferencia de todas esas tantas veces que lloro. Esta vez lloro de alegría, y de felicidad, porque no estaba sola, había alguien para ella. Que la amaba, y fuera incluso capaz de tanto sin pedir nada a cambio. Lloro entre el abrazo de aquellos dos maravillosos hombres que la acogían sin importar que.

Se mudo con los Berry, pues como los autoproclamados padres de esa pequeña creatura que crecía dentro de ella, querían que todo saliera bien, y querían estar al lado de Shelby en todo momento, y en todo el proceso. En sus cambios hormonales, físicos y emocionales, tratando de complacerle todo, incluso sus antojos mas raro, y soportando sus interminables cambios de humor. Pero por sobre todo, protegiéndola de todo lo que quería dañarla.

Desde la prensa con sus insensatas preguntas, hasta el idiota que reclamaba su lugar pero que al final se terminaría yendo, e incluso de su familia, que desaprobaba lo que hacían por Shelby. Deteniéndola muchas veces de irse por sentirse culpable de algo que ellos jamás la culparían. Enfrentándose a todo para poder ofrecerle a su pequeño ser una familia de la cual estar orgulloso.

Siempre eran los tres, en el ginecólogo, en las clases de parto, en la terapia de Shelby, o en cada cosa que ella pidiera. Hasta que el día llego, lo que esperaban con ansias. La llegada de ese nuevo integrante de la familia.

Rachel Barbará Carcoran nació, era pequeña y parecía el reflejo de su madre. De tez tostada, cabello castaño y brillantes ojos color chocolate, que brillaban de inocencia e ilusión rodeada de cariño sin hacerle falta nada, porque al momento de verla, de sostener a su pequeña en brazos, quedaron completamente enamorados y fascinados de su pequeña.

Rachel creció rodeada de amor y principios, en una gran casa donde ella era la princesa, donde sus padres se desvivían por darle todo y mas, enseñándola a valorar y respetar todo lo que la rodeaba, a ser agradecida, a perseguir sus sueños, a no dejarse aplastar, a vivir con la verdad y aprender a ser mejor cada día. Sabiendo que siempre contaría con el apoyo y el amor incondicional que sus padres le regalaban cada día, escogiera el camino que escogiera.

Y cualquiera juraría que eran la familia perfecta, a pesar de muchas veces ser señalados como un error, como amoral. Luchando y venciendo cada obstáculo que se les presentara, con tal de lograr una cosa. Ver feliz a su pequeña.

Pero como es obvio y parte de esta vida, nada es perfecto. Siempre hay un pero o un algo en la historia, y esta no va a ser la excepción. Solo que no les diré que Leroy engañaba a Hiram con Shelby, o que Shelby vivía secretamente enamorada de Hiram, que a la vez este era un pervertido sexual. No, no les diré algo así, porque nada de eso paso, ellos se amaban y se respetaban, por lo que este bache permanente era algo como Karma, o el destino. Pues cuando Rachel tenía 4 años Shelby fue diagnosticada con una rara enfermedad cardio respiratoria, que iba empeorando con cada día que pasaba, debilitándola, sin nada que hacer a pesar del esfuerzo sobre humano que hacían Hiram y Leroy cada día por tratar de salvarla.

Trabajando hasta el límite por ella y por Rachel, para que nada separara a su pequeña pero feliz familia.

Dicen que crecer sin madre es duro. Pero crecer viéndola morir debe ser como la muerte misma. El no poder verla en los festivales escolares, o en los días de la madre, perdiéndose tu primer recital de canto, o tu primera obra. Que no viva contigo el estrés de encontrar el disfraz perfecto, que no recite las mismas líneas que tu sentada en la primera butaca frente al escenario mirándote con orgullo y con los ojos llorosos de felicidad.

Pero que cada día, cada vez que vas a su habitación, te encuentras con que le cuesta cada vez mas vivir y respirar. Mirarte y sonreír. Que cada vez pierde más su color y su rostro se ve cada vez más cansado y demacrado.

Rachel vivía todo eso con solo apenas 6 años, mientras que sus padres no solo se encargaban de ella, si no que se desvivían por su madre, con un panorama cada vez menos alentador, y es que entonces ya se apoyaba de maquinas para poder sobrevivir, sintiéndose una carga. Añorando su carrera, su trabajo y por sobre todo, a su hija. Deseando en silencio su fin. Que acabara con su tortura, y la tortura ara aquellos que amaba, y los cuales cada vez más entristecía. Llorando cada noche, esperando aquel momento cada vez con más seguridad.

Y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas. El día prometido llego. Shelby murió con solo un deseo antes de su partida.

Un solo y único deseo que Hiram y Leroy le concedieron. Adoptaron a Rachel, haciéndola oficialmente una Berry, pero sin dejar que olvidara a su madre, regalándole un precioso relicario de oro blanco, donde ahí se encontraba la mejor fotografía de Shelby. Donde reía, donde vivía.

Rachel aun era muy pequeña para ser completamente consiente y caer en una súbita depresión, que no la dejara vivir o que no le encontrara sentido, aunque no por ello no sentía tristeza. Claro que lo hacia, pero tenia la certeza de algo.

Su madre estaba en un mejor lugar. No sabía donde, ni como era, pero sentía que así era.

Decidió que viviría al máximo, que amaría y disfrutaría cada instante que el universo le permitiera vivir. ¿Por qué? Fácil, porque tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, y quería que el mundo se diera cuenta de ello, que entendiera el valor de cada paso, cada respiro, cada instante, que olvidara todos esos limites y barreras que cubrían sus ojos.

Sin embargo el camino a su objetivo no era fácil. Se dio cuenta del abuso, las diferencias, los prejuicios y los intereses, que parecían más importantes para el hombre que la vida misma. Ella lo vivió desde pequeña en carne propia, por ser la hija de una actriz olvidada, o la hija postiza de una pareja homosexual, y también fue testigo de ello. De tantos abusos, de tantas lagrimas y diferencias que con cada día que pasaba se hacían más abismales sin necesidad de serlo.

El arte formaba un pilar muy importante de su vida, las disciplinas a las que se entregaba, el canto, el baile y la actuación, eran su desahogo de todo aquello que era mas grande y pesado que ella, eran su talento, y también su felicidad, para no rendirse en su misión. Siempre bajo el cuidado de dos hombres maravillosos. Sus padres.

-Se nota que te gusta ese muchacho- se quejo Leroy molesto y celoso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hiram desorientado.

-Pues eso, parece que te gusta. Jamás has hablado así de mi, tan feliz, tan… emocionado- protesto infantilmente el moreno mirando la carretera.

-¡Oh mi amor no!. Escúchame, y escúchame bien. Nadie, pero nadie, va a hacer que te deje de amar. Además, un muchachito no se compara contigo. Mi hombre- aseguro Hiram con cariño y amor mientras Leroy sonreía satisfecho. –Aunque no me importaría si fuera el novio de Rach, me agradaría más que ese chico Finn- concluyo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Papa!- exclamo Rachel sorprendida.

-Tienes razón, sería mucho mejor, además no nos cobraría por decorar su salón de ensayos, al menos el aprecia el arte, no que Finn, que por cerebro tiene un balón de futbol- acordó Leroy convencido.

-¡Papa!- exclamo aun mas sorprendida. –No puedo creer que prefieran que salga con un criminal, pandillero o vándalo, a estar con Finn, que es un chico decente- reclamo frunciendo el ceño y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho molesta.

Había llegado a lima hacia 2 años, con un plan bien formado que le permitiera hacer ese cambio que ansiaba y para el cual necesitaba poder. Entro a la Academia Dalton, una de los mejores institutos privados del país, donde encontró amigo y al que creía posiblemente era el amor de su vida. Trabajando duro para legar a la cima, convirtiéndose en la capitana de las porristas yen la chica más popular, respetada y sobre todo, amada. Al no ser la típica perra sin corazón y brindarle la oportunidad a quien sea de formar parte de algo, de ser una gran comunidad, una segunda familia. No importaba lo difícil que había sido al principio, logrando en su mayoría parar los abusos y disminuir las diferencias.

-Tranquila cariño, es una broma- rio Leroy ante la reacción de su pequeña.

-A mi no me molestaría- intervino Hiram con naturalidad.

-¿En serio amor?, por favor, acaba con la broma - pidió Leroy.

-Pero es que no estoy de broma. El pintaría el salón gratis- dijo sonriente.

-Dios Hiram, si es así no me importaría pagarle- propuso Leroy sorprendido.

-Lo sé, lo sé cariño, pero me agradaría que un chico tan atractivo fuera el novio de nuestra hermosa Rach, ya sabes, porque Finn tiene cara de compungido- continuo Hiram haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡¿Lo has visto ya?!- preguntaron al unisonó Leroy y Rachel incrédulos.

-No, pero lo supongo, pues sus murales son hermosos y bueno, si alguien es talentoso, es hermoso- contesto Hiram con obviedad.

Leroy y Rachel lo miraban boquiabiertos ante tal respuesta. –Hiram cariño, ¿en serio?- cuestiono Leroy.

- Si, ¿Por qué no?- pregunto sonriente.

-Bueno, porque eso es relativo- contesto el moreno aturdido.

-¿Cómo el hecho que te amo?, porque el amor es relativo ¿no?- cuestiono con astucia y un dejo de malicia poniendo en aprietos a su esposo.

-¿Qué?, Hiram No, por favor cielo, ¿Cómo puedes comparar nuestra relación con la guapura de un muchacho basado en su talento- cuestiono tratando de hacerlo recapacitar, cosa que no logro.

-Así como tú comparas mis opiniones con la relatividad de tus conceptos- se defendió el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

-Ok cariño, perdón. Solo creo que quizá no sea tan atractivo como sus pinturas- dijo rendido Leroy.

Rachel sonreía y reía por lo bajo. Amaba ver las interacciones que tenían sus padres. Las peleas tontas que terminaban en apasionados besos, esas miradas que decían todo, esas sonrisas cómplices de lo que sentían. Era sencillamente mágico y especial. Crecieron como los mejores amigos, para darse cuenta que eran almas gemelas y predestinados que tenían la fortuna de vivir un amor de ensueño que parecía no tener final.

De algún modo u otro los envidiaba, envidiaba esa intensidad y ese fulgor con el que Vivian su amor, quería sentirlo, saber qué era eso, pues a pesar de tener por pareja al mariscal de campo y ser la pareja perfecta de todo el instituto, su relación era ordinaria y monótona, común en otras palabras.

Suspiro cansada, no le gustaba compararse con sus padres, pues aun cuando no lo aceptaba sentía una gran decepción y desilusión.

Llegaron a casa, era grande de color blanca con un enorme jardín frontal rodeado de una bella y rustica cerca de madera, de dos plantas con un acogedor porche, una cochera amplia y un jardín trasero amplio y muy bien cuidado. Lleno de plantas y vida gracias a la afición de la pareja Berry por la jardinería. Sin embargo la característica más emblemática de la casa era su hermosa e inusual puerta azul.

Rachel entro a la casa dejando inmediatamente sus maletas. Tenía 16 años y se sentía tan ansiosa como una nena de 5 por ir a recoger a su mejor amigo y fiel compañero. Pugie, un Rottweiler que sus padres le habían regalado en sucumpleaños12.

Cualquiera diría que un perro así no es apropiado para una niña pequeña. Pero no se dejen engañar, después de todo, el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre ¿no? Pugie era protector, cariñoso y leal con la pequeña morena, mientras ella lo llenaba de cariño, amor y calor. Sin reprimirlo, dejándolo ser, apreciándolo cada día mas, pues aun en sus peores momentos, solo el, la hacia sonreír.

El timbre sonó y la morena fue rápidamente a abrir, encontrándose con una mujer joven y rubia. April Rhodes. Su vecina desde que llego.

-Hola Rach- saludo con una amigable sonrisa.

-¡April hola!- exclamo lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer quien no dudo en abrazarla. –Espero que Pugie no se haya portado mal, y si rompió algo te lo pagare- decía separándose de la mujer.

-Tranquila, de hecho se porto mejor que un hombre, aunque no diría lo mismo con tu novio, el gigantón, cuando lo sacaba a pasear- sonrió burlona.

-Lo sé, es que al parecer Pugie no le agrada, y no lo entiendo. No puede esperar que Pugie lo entienda si ni siquiera se toma el tiempo- explico Rachel.

-Si bueno, a veces los hombres parecen estancados en la edad de piedra, pero vamos, ya está ansioso por verte- dijo rodeando los hombros de la morena con un brazo para ir a su casa por el can.

-¿No piensas saludarme?- pregunto Hiram desde la puerta.

-Tranquilo Hiram, e quedare a cenar con ustedes- contesto April guiñándole un ojo. Hiram sonrió negando con la cabeza y entro a su hogar.

Apenas Rachel puso un pie en la sala de estar y Pugie fue corriendo hacia ella, meneando su cola de felicidad después de no haberlo visto desde hace dos semanas, que para ambos representaba una eternidad.

-¡Ven acá mi muchachote!- llamo Rachel con un tono de mama gorda llamando por su hijo, que extrañamente emociono al perro, que corrió con mas brío hacia su dueña lanzándose y causando una estrepitosa caída que termino en un estallido de risas e imparables lamidas sobre el rostro de la morena.

-Se ve que se extrañaban- comento April sonriente mirando desde la entrada, recargada en un pilar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Disfrutando de aquella encantadora imagen.

-Por supuesto, ¡es como mi hijo!- exclamo la morena risueña bajo su efusivo perro.

Diez minutos después salió de la casa de April con la fiel promesa de verla en la cena, para luego tomar su adorada bicicleta tipo vintage de color verde seco y pasear a Pugie.

No tenía idea de que hora era, y poco le importaba a pesar de que en cualquier otra situación lo tendría todo fríamente calculado, porque no tenía prisas ni preocupaciones. Simplemente disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que había en las calles, donde no había autos y tampoco gente. Solo calma.

Sentía el viento chocar contra su cara y el calor del sol sobre su cuerpo. Amaba el verano, y no solo esté, también el invierno, l primavera, e incluso el otoño, porque cada estación era diferente, y cada una le podía ofrecer algo distinto.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Pues así era como había aprendido a vivir. Sin prejuicios, con esperanza, ilusiones y alegría, amando estar viva, porque tenía razones para hacerlo. Tenía a su madre, a sus padres y sus sueños. Quería dejar un mensaje.

El regreso fue tranquilo. Pugie trotaba al lado de la bicicleta, en un tranquilo donde disfrutaba cada paso que daban, sintiendo el aire contra su cuerpo y esa confortable sensación de paz que la hacia sonreír. Llegaron a casa, recibidos por una gran cena vegana y muchos mimos para Pugie, de parte de Hiram y Leroy que le demostraban su amor. Después de todo eran familia.

No le quedaban muchos días de vacaciones, por lo que los pasaba en una tranquila rutina que consistía en: Ejercicio, Pugie, sus padres, amigos y por supuesto Finn.

Caminaba por el centro comercial, a paso lento, como ya era su habitual caminata. Vestía unos jeans entubados azules, unos botines color café y una blusa blanca con discretas flores estampadas dándole un aire hipster.

Llego al pabellón de comida, donde tenía planeado encontrarse con sus amigos, como ya una inquebrantable tradición. Primero comer, para charlar, ponerse al día y debatir que harían el resto del día.

Los encontró sentados en una mesa jugando y charlando. Eran 6 incluida ella. Kurt, Marley, Sam y Jessie. Eran diferentes, pero juntos habían logrado mucho. Sonreía sin evitarlo, los adoraba.

-¡Rach cariño!- exclamo Kurt acercándose a ella rápidamente con emoción. –Te extrañe cariño- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.-Ven, siéntate conmigo, tienes que escuchar a Sam, creo que ahora si perdió sus últimas dos neuronas- dijo divertido.

Kurt Hummel podía ser un divo sin remedio, la matrix del chisme e incluso desesperante. Pero para Rachel era su mejor amigo, la primera persona que había hablado con ella sin preguntar él, monto de su cuenta bancaria o a lo que se dedicaban sus padres. El fue el primero que le sonrió y también al primero que ayudo a quitarle esa expresión de tristeza que en aquel momento llevaba.

Era más alto que ella, de tez pálida, cabello castaño cobrizo y de ojos azules. Realmente atractivo. Hijo del dueño de una de las cadenas más importantes de talleres automotrices del país y heredero único de aquel imperio. Pero también era foco de abusos, por su orientación sexual, gracias a los prejuicios ignorantes e intolerantes de los que era preso el mundo, y que muchas veces lo sumían, o lo deprimían.

-Hey-hey, bienvenida Rachel, ya te extrañábamos parlanchina- saludo Sam con su típico sentido del humor.

- Yo también los eche de menos, y Kurt tiene razón. Te quedaste sin neuronas útiles, Samuel- ataco la morena con un semblante victorioso.

-No me digas Samuel, sabes que lo odio ¡Rach!- se quejo el rubio aniñadamente, y la morena solo le saco la lengua.

Así era su relación con Sam, a veces peleaban, y otras veces parecían hermanos inseparables. Sam era alto, de tez pálida y rubio. (Aunque fuera de mentira... haahaaa...). Un chico popular por ser parte del equipo de futbol americano, y como tal uno de los abusadores naturales de Dalton, que se sentía el rey del mundo. Era superficial, mujeriego y un puto, hasta que se topo con una pequeña pero fuerte barrera, que por nombre llevaba Rachel Berry, quien resulto ser diferente a todas las porristas con las que se había topado, y que lo conquisto con su afán de cambio, sus ideas, la igualdad que practicaba y los monólogos que muchas veces sacaba como si los hubiera ensayado la noche anterior, pero por sobre todo, porque fue por ella que pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Marley y cambiar.

Ellos tuvieron una relación hermosa pero que desgraciadamente termino antes del verano. Rachel sabia que el aun la quería, pero Marley se veía diferente, distraída y atontada, pareciendo que ella era la única que no se daba cuenta de su estado.

-No le hagas caso Rach, ya sabes lo bobo que puede ser- comento Marley ignorándolo completamente.

Marley era una chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos azules, ella era la cocapitana de Rachel en las porristas, y compartía muchas de sus ideas, apoyando su nuevo estilo de "reinar" la escuela, a pesar de no compartir muchos gustos, solo uno. El amor por la vida. Ella estaba enamorada de Sam, o eso creyó, pues con el tiempo su relación se desgasto gracias a las viejas costumbres y la monotonía. Llevándola a su fin.

-¡Hey!- reclamo Sam molesto.

-¿Qué?, ¿te afecta?- pregunto Marley con sorna.

-No, como crees, tu no lo…-.

-¡Niños cálmense!- exclamo Jessie como si fuera el papa de ese par de idiotas. Sam y Marley se cruzaron de brazos y miraron cada uno a lados opuestos. –No puedo creer que estén peleando cuando mañana partiré a Paris, la tierra del amor, del glamur y la elegancia- se quejaba con dramatismo.

Jessie St James era el mayor de los 6, graduado de ese año y que partiría a Paris para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en un gran actor. El era como el hermano mayor de todos, aunque para Rachel era más que eso. Era su mentor en el teatro y su mayor consejero, pues el chico estaba más que vivido en muchos aspectos que Rachel prefería no pensar.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pensando en aquel hecho que trataban de no hablar. Suspiraron porque cada vez estaban más cerca del final, y el principio de una nueva etapa.

-Jessie tiene razón. Pero vamos, no es necesaria tanta tristeza y melancolía, hay que hacer que el día de este gran amigo sea in olvidable- propuso Mike.

Era uno de los más serios y cerebrales ahí. De origen asiático, un chico inteligente y atlético, pero que secretamente era amante del baile, específicamente del ballet, donde conoció a Rachel.

-Si, alguien cuente algo, es decir, ha pasado casi un mes desde que nos juntamos- ínsito Jessie.

- Eh… yo… conocí a alguien en el verano- compartió Marley sonrojada y bajando la mirada. Pues necesitaba sacarlo de su mente, necesitaba aterrizar ese hecho que la enloquecía, y lo que significaba para poder callar la confusión que sentía y esclarecerse.

-¿¡Que!?... ¿co-conosiste…a… alguien?- pregunto Sam atónito como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. No todos los días escuchas que tú ex consigue a alguien antes que tú.

-S-si, lo que oíste- contesto Marley nerviosa. -… Aunque, creo que en este momento, esa persona debe estar odiándome- dijo con tristeza, e incluso arrepentimiento.

-Oh cariño, ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kurt tomando su mano preocupado.

-Es que… ¡fui una tonta!... todo iba tan bien. Me hacía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y una corriente sobre todo mi cuerpo. Pero… quizá por miedo yo…-

-¿Miedo?- interrumpió Sam con una falsa sonrisa. Pues le jodia escuchar así a Marley. –Le tuviste miedo a un hombre?, ¿Tu?, ¡la gran Marley Rose!- exclamo sarcástico.

-¿Qué?. ¡No seas tonto!. Por supuesto que no- se apresuro a decir la castaña.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Jessie con seriedad, interesado en el asunto.

-No lo sé, me hizo sentir tan extraño y profundo… que me asuste- concluyo bajando la mirada, sintiendo cono de pensarla se le erizaba la piel.

Sam apretaba los puños y tensaba la mandíbula. Jamás había visto a Marley así, y jamás la había escuchado así. Jamás. Ni siquiera con él, de la persona que para él, creía el amor de subida. Le partía el corazón, a pesar de no demostrarlo.

A lo lejos vio una figura que atrajo su mirada. Hermosa y atractiva.

Alta, rubia y de cuerpo espectacular. –Miren, la famosa princesa de hielo-. Alerto Sam, a lo que todos se voltearon. –Dicen que no tiene corazón, y que su mirada realmente congela- continuo.

-Si, dicen que es una perra maldita. Fría, insensible, e inhumana- siguió Kurt al ver a tan despampanante chica famosa en la ciudad, caminar.

-¡Pero joder!, esta tan buena, es una de las mujeres más sexys de todo Lima- exclamo al borde de la excitación Sam, prácticamente violándola con la mirada.

Rachel se giro sobre su silla para poder verla mejor. Tenía una andar grácil y pausado que incluso parecía ir a su propio tiempo, diferente a cualquiera que había visto. Su cabellera rubia estaba alborotada, dándole un aspecto sensual que incluso para ella fue inútil negar. Su boca estaba entre abierta marcando a la perfección sus finos y rosados labios. Llevaba puestas unas gafas redondas de sol que escondían sus ojos pero que remarcaban su semblante serio, dejando apreciar la perfección de sus facciones. Vestía una camiseta negra notan holgada de "Rimbowdash" de My Little Pony, unos jeans entubados azul oscuro y unos converse dorados de bota. Era una combinación adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo, tanto que ninguno pudo evitar quitarle la mirada.

-¡Pero qué belleza!- exclamo Sam llamando la atención de todos. -¡Hey princesa!. Porque no vienes aquí, que está tu príncipe, que digo príncipe. ¡Aquí está tu rey!- coqueteo baratamente, que incluso un anciano le vomitaría encima.

La chica se detuvo ante la atenta mirada de todos. Pasándole una mirada a cada uno de los ocupantes de la mesa.

Rachel sintió el contacto de aquellos ocultos pero fuertes ojos que al final se posaron en Sam, que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, llena de prepotencia. Poco a poco de sus labios fue apareciendo una media sonrisa.

" ¡No puede ser!. ¿Cayo con eso?, ¿tan estúpida es?". Pensó Rachel boquiabierta mirando a la chica.

Pero estaba equivocada. La rubia levanto su dedo medio de su mano izquierda y sin emitir sonido, gesticulo con los labios. '_Siéntate y gira imbécil'._ Mientras hacía círculos con el dedo.

Paso por última vez su mirada atreves de la mesa, volviendo a su expresión de seriedad. Pasando nuevamente por Rachel. Y así como se detuvo se fue.

-¡Pero qué sexy!- oyó exclamar a Sam, mientras ella seguía con la mirada el caminar de la rubia, descubriendo que quizá en la parte superior derecho tenía un taje, que era más delgada de lo que a primera vista parecía, y que por alguna razón le provocaba una presión en su estomago.

Marley bufo. –Sigues siendo el mismo imbécil- reclamo disgustada mientras la rubia se encontraba con otra chica, de cabello negro y piel blanca, y desaparecer juntas.

-¿Qué?, ¿celosa?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa altanera pues ese era su objetivo.

-Para nada Samuel Evans. Eso ya fue. Ahora lo único que veo es lo ridículo que eres- sorprendió la chica no solo a Sam, si no que al grupo entero, que no creían lo que veían. La segunda pareja más popular de todo Dalton, destruida y odiándose, quizá para siempre, cuando no hace algunos meses se amaban con locura.


	3. Chapter 3 Quinn

Capitulo 3. Quinn.

NA: hola gente, esta es mi primera historia faberry, asi que bueno, no se que decirles muy bien, solo que les afirmare una cosa, la cosa esta complicada, la historia entre ellas va a ser un poco lente pero con mucho fulgor ya saben, y no solo es faberry, todos los personajes se manejan, o la mayoria, estan por algo no importa que. y si tienen dudas pues bien facil. Dejen reviews nwn. Es en serio, dejen, me gustaria saber que fucks piensan. bueno es todo, disfruten. Glee no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Finn no existiria. **  
**

* * *

Era un nuevo día, como todos y como ninguno, sin número ni nombre. Y es que eso había perdido la importancia, al menos para ella, que lo único que sentía era el dolor y el vacio de su ausencia, y de su propia existencia. Que poco a poco la consumía, pues la falta de sentido y camino, muchas veces enloquece.

Estaba recostada en su cama entre su mullido edredón azul marino, a juego con muchas de sus cosas, mientras "Ode to Deodorant" de Coldplay sonaba suavemente por toda su habitación. En su mayoría azul pues era su color favorito. Por ello amaba los ojos de Charlie, y también los de Britt, aunque más que por su color, era por su intensidad, inocencia y peculiaridad.

Sonrió pensando en la rapidez en que enlazamos pensamientos de un origen completamente diferente.

Diminutos rayos de sol se colaban por las pequeñas hendiduras de las cortinas, su respiración era pausada e inaudible, mientras que la quietud era la protagonista. Siendo solo Coldplay lo que se escuchaba. Todos sus músculos estaban relajados, lo único que se movía en ese espacio inerte eran los numeritos rojos de su reloj despertador digital, marcando el correr del tiempo, y sus ojos, que recorrían la pintura que ella misma había hecho. La primera desde que lo había perdido todo, y quiso recuperarlo poco a poco.

Una de las primeras cosas que deben saber de Quinn Fabray, son sus dotes naturales para el arte, que desde pequeña demostró tener. Tenía 4 años y la profesora del jardín de niños les pidió hacer un simple dibujo de su familia. Simple para cualquiera, menos para un niño de 4 años, que ponía su mayor esfuerzo por hacerlo. Y que por ese dibujo Quinn encontró una de las cosas que amaría por siempre. Su dibujo era simple, pero con calidad, había abandonado los garabatos, e incluso los monitos de palitos para poder hacer figuras donde se podía diferenciar a cada integrante de su familia. Siendo así el inicio de su vida como artista.

Su padre fue el primero en estar en contra de ello, convirtiéndose poco a poco en su enemigo permanente. Protestando el por qué ella tenia que ser artista cuando debería estar concentrada en convertirse en una señorita y prestando atención a sus clases de piano, que seria lo único que podía llegar tan cerca del arte. Porque para Russel Fabray, el arte era para débiles y locos.

Su madre en cambio le dio permiso, quizá solo por llevarle la contraria a Russel, o quizá porque si le importaba. Nunca lo supo, ni aun ahora.

Sin embargo nada de eso logro aplacarla, porque su abuelo había quedado maravillado por ella, siendo él, quien decidió apoyar aquel don tan valioso. Pagándole clases privadas y cualquier cosas que necesitara su pequeña, incluso aplacar a Russel como cuando lo hacia en la juventud de este.

Y ganando un poco de la admiración de su amada hermana Frannie, quien no solo la alentó a seguir, si no a explorar otras tantas cosas, a romper sus límites y a no rendirse por Russel.

Sin embargo hay un punto aun más importante que resaltar de nuestra Quinn, y eso es, su peculiaridad. Pues curiosamente no muchos sabían de su don, a pesar de ser la mayor muralista o grafittera. Como prefieran. De todo Lima, un tema ya constituido y una atracción ms a ese pobre pueblo. Muy poca gente sabia de ello. Su madre por ejemplo; la señora Bullwinkle por desgracia, y que buscaba en serrarla en la correccional así fuera lo único que hiciera en su calamitosa existencia; el oficial Jhones, un hombre bueno y agradable que no la juzgaba como una delincuente, o alguien sin remedio y siempre eta amable con ella.

También estaba Charlie, que lo supo de tan solo ver la pintura, y al saberlo él, obviamente Brittany se entero, pidiéndole alegremente y con toda la naturalidad del mundo que pintara a Lord Tubbington montando un unicornio. Y no esta de mas que sepan que lo hizo. Porque hacer feliz a Britt la hacía sentir bien, aunque es pintura fuera la causa por la que Santana se enterara, pero para sorpresa de Quinn ella no hizo ningún alboroto, siempre manteniendo su postura de perra desinteresada, lo que agradeció, y por ultimo Puck. Quien puso el grito en el cielo eufórico y victoriandola porque pasaba sobre la ley, y por el grandioso trabajo que hacia, sin embargo no le parecía justo que se quedara en el anonimato, por lo que le puso Shade como pseudónimo, para que ningún imbécil. Según el. Se quedara con el crédito por tan maravillosas creaciones.

Y esto no solo era con su habilidad, en realidad ella trataba de ocultar todo lo que era. Evitando hablar de ella, odiando las preguntas personales, la gente curiosa, los psicólogos y por sobre todo, los sentimientos, que nunca había aprendido a manejar. Símbolo de debilidad según Russel. Y algo que solo trae problemas, en su corta pero basta experiencia. Procurando estar protegida de sus muchas y altas barreras, obstruyéndole el paso a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse más de lo debido a ella. Totalmente diferente a Frannie, que era alegre, y vivía por el gusto de existir.

Se levanto con pesadez, otra de sus características, harta de tantos cuestionamientos mentales y recuerdos que estaba segura la llevarían a ideas, que en ese momento no tenía humor de analizar y repasar por milésima vez. Sabiendo que aquel tiempo feliz se había acabado y estaba lejos de volver.

Decidió tomar una ducha como remedio para calmar su mente, odiando mucho ser tan concienzuda.

Disfrutaba del agua recorrer y lavar su cuerpo al igual que su mente, sintiendo como poco a poco dejaba de ser un torbellino a convertirse en un soleado día de primavera. Dándole ánimo y confort a seguir viva, aunque ese placer le durara solo 15 minutos.

Sus botines negros de motera, sus típicos jeans entubados azul claro y rasgados, una playera de manga larga un poco holgada de Crystal Castles, y sus aviador sobre la cabeza. Esa era su vestimenta ese día del que no sabia nombre ni numero. Poco le importaba, el tiempo era algo relativo para ella. No era esencial saber la hora para actuar. Uno de sus fieles principios y escudos.

Se miro al espejo y sonrió de medio lado. Su aspecto no era muy elaborado pero tampoco necesitaba que lo fuera, de todos modos seguía llamando la atención.

Suspiro y salió de su alcoba, portando su inseparable cuaderno, su ipod y del cuello colgando su cámara. Una Nikon D3200 color rojo. Mientras que en su rostro una expresión de seriedad.

Bajo pausadamente las escaleras, sin mirar ni una sola foto que colgaba atreves de la pared. No podía hacerlo, aun no estaba lista para dejar ir todo el enojo y decepción que se apresaba en su pecho al pensar que su madre la abandono, y a Frannie. Aunque solo tomara en cuenta lo que sentía, y no pensara en su madre. Porque así es como funciona el enojo, quebrantándonos y haciéndonos irracionales.

-Buenos días Quinnie- saludo Judy con amabilidad y cariño, recibiendo a su pequeña con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta que me llames así. No lo hagas- pidió la joven rubia con frialdad.

Judy sintió una punzada en el corazón invadida de tristeza. Había tratado de relacionarse mejor con su hija después de todo lo que había sucedido. Tratando de mejorar, pues sabia que nunca había sido una buena madre para sus hijas, pero no lo lograba, solo obtenía rechazo. –Bien entonces, cariño, ¿Qué te parece si vemos a desayunar tu y yo fuera?- pregunto de vuelta con animo y una sonrisa. No iba a rendirse y mucho menos quebrarse en frente de su pequeña.

Gracias, pero no, iré a casa de Charles y Brittany- dijo secamente, mirándola sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Inexpresiva y neutral, como lo había aprendido de Russel.

-Ok, ya veo- dijo Judy con desilusión.

-Me voy entonces- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida. Pero antes de salir paro. –Que… tengas un lindo día- deseo, pues a pesar de todo, era su madre.

Judy la miro sorprendida salir de la casa. Esa frase, aunque sencilla, a ella le parecía un milagro, algo hermoso. Después de casi 4 meses de monosílabos, oraciones cortas, rechazo y silencio.

Tuvo que sentarse para poder dejar caer todas esas lágrimas que se había guardado y que ahora parecían pelear por salir. Sentada en el sofá de su salón, en su casa vacía.

Siempre fue una mujer independiente y liberal, que sabia trabajar y trabajaba, como la prometedora abogada que siempre fue, y que cometió un "error", enamorarse de un mal hombre, pues para ella, Russel no eran sus cuentas bancarias, o que fuera el hijo de un prestigioso arquitecto, dueño de una de las firmas mas grandes de toda Europa. No, para ella el era un hombre encantador, inteligente, e interesante, que la cautivo por completo. Pero con el tiempo demostró ser un machista, manipulador, soberbio y prejuicioso que siempre buscaba aplastarla, pasar sobre ella y hacerla sentir menos de lo que era. Siendo con el que procreo a sus dos tesoros más grandes. Sus hijas. Frannie y Quinn. Soportando todo para poder darles una familia, aunque era un hecho que no lo había logrado, pues nunca logro congeniar con Russel. Solo había malos tratos y discusiones, que terminaban por lastimar a sus pequeñas. Aun podía recordar el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, cuando fue consiente del sufrimiento de sus hijas con cada pelea que tenia con su esposo. No recordaba por qué había peleado con Russel, solo recordaba el momento en que subió las escaleras de la casa para ir a la terraza de la segunda planta, con la necesidad de respirar aire fresco, pasando junto al cuarto de Frannie.

Escucho sollozar a Quinn, y preocupada se asomo, topándose con una imagen que le rompió el corazón. Quinn lloraba con desesperación y dolor pidiendo que se detuvieran todas las peleas, mientras Frannie la envolvía en un fuerte abrazo como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer, llorando en silencio, tratando de proteger a su pequeña hermana, de algo que ni siquiera ella entendía.

Decidió irse después de eso, hacer su vida y poder criar bien a sus hijas, de poderles dar todo el amor que merecían, a pesar de tenerlas lejos.

Pero sin pensarlo, en su afán de darles una buena vida, de comprar una buena casa, de poder darles todo, ella dejo pasar los veranos que Quinn iba a visitarla, y no insistió para que Frannie fuera. Enfrascada en su trabajo, olvidando lo importante, su objetivo original. Sola en aquella hermosa casa, que había luchado por conseguir y que ahora estaba sola.

No era tan grande, de dos pisos, con acabados de madera. Contaba con una cocina, un comedor, el salón y un pequeño estudio en la planta baja. En la parte superior habían 3 recamaras, cada una con su baño. La principal para ella, una para Frannie y la otra para Quinn. Tenia una pequeña cochera y una bodeguita sobre está. Pero su jardín trasero, era como un oasis en el desierto. Todo estaba rodeado de un hermoso y bello césped, en uno de los flancos del jardín había puesto una piscina de buen tamaño con sillas playeras y sus respectivas sombrillas, un mini bar con su parrilla para hacer barbacoas, un pequeño vivero, lleno de plantas y flores, un par de hamacas bajo sus frondosos manzanos, algunas enredaderas en las paredes, y unas vigas en la parte del techo donde colgó varias series de luces.

El lugar donde le hubiera gustado crear una buena relación con sus hijas y que se lamentaba de no haber hecho, de haber desaprovechado tantas oportunidades.

Quinn estaba recargada en su motocicleta, una Harley-Davidson V rod 2010 negra. Con la mirada perdida, sabiendo que su actitud lastimaba a Judy, haciéndola sentir miserable, y como una total mierda. Pero estaba confundida, molesta y enojada, porque la había abandonado, porque no se conocían, porque no la vio ahí cuando mas la necesitaba y sola se sentía.

Suspiro pesadamente, resignada y subió a su motocicleta, dando la ultima mirada a su casa, a sabiendas de que Judy estaría llorando por su culpa. Muchas veces ya la había descubierto llorar, quizá por Frannie, quizá por ella. No lo sabia, y sabia que le dolería hacerlo.

Se puso los aviador y arranco la moto en dirección a la casa Mckenzzie-Pearce. Para despejar su mente y poder sobre llevar otro día mas en su aburrida e innecesaria existencia.

Iba veloz, no le importaba mucho la velocidad, los límites o las consecuencias. Lo único que respetaba eran los semáforos, pues a pesar de todo, no era imbécil.

Había llegado a la calle del parque, por lo que obviamente había un semáforo. Que quizá por casualidad o destino le toco en rojo.

Muchas veces las cosas más maravillosas suelen suceder cuando menos lo esperamos. Quinn estaba esperando el cambio del semáforo, aquella mañana sentada en su moto mirando su alrededor, sin esperar que nada cambiara su camino, o su día. Viendo un hombre hablar por el móvil mientras iba al volante, una madre regañando a sus hijos mientras estos le sacaban la lengua, niños en el parque. Y ella.

Una pequeña morena de cabello castaño largo y ondulado que ondeaba al ritmo de sus movimientos, con una curiosa nariz y una sonrisa brillante. Y era perseguida por un enérgico Rottweiler que incluso le parecía ver sonreír.

El verlo era simplemente cautivante, y es que esa imagen era la felicidad mas pura que había visto sin estar Britt ahí. Tanto que le fue inevitable sonreír, apreciando esa maravillosa escena, llena de vida y alegría que incluso podía palpar. Sin evitarlo, y sin siquiera pensarlo tomo su cámara y comenzó a fotografiar la secuencia de aquellos movimientos. Buscando perpetuarla a través del tiempo.

El sonido potente y agudo proveniente del auto de atrás la volvió a la realidad, rompiendo aquella nebulosa en donde se encontraba, perdida mirando a la pequeña morena bajo su perro presa de innumerables lamidas a su rostro. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza para luego ponerse en marcha a su destino.

-Hey, amorcito, ¿no crees que una maquina como esa no es apropiada para alguien tan delicado como tu?, se te van a romper las uñas linda, y no queremos eso, ¿o si?- coqueteaba un sujeto desde su auto con una sonrisa encantadora, que en Quinn solo provoco rechazo y nauseas, aun cuando no había comido nada desde la noche anterior.

Su repulsión a tal muestra no se dejo esconder en la mueca que se formaba sobre sus facciones. – Fuck you!- le grito y acelero.

Bajo de Harley y camino el sendero de concreto hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre.

-¡Q!, hola, llegas temprano- saludo Charlie sorprendido. –Pasa, Britt apenas se levanta- comento haciéndose a un lado.

La rubia suspiro. –See…- suspiro sin ánimos entrando a la casa mas feliz que había conocido hasta ese momento.

Charlie frunció el ceño confundido y la siguió, sabiendo que algo no iba bien.

-¿Me dirás que tienes?- pregunto a un parado mientras Quinn se quitaba su cámara del cuello y la ponía sobre la libreta en la mesa de centro frente al televisor, para luego dejarse caer en el sillón.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre- dijo sin mucho interés escondiendo en su tono un poco de frustración, mientras colgaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo. –Mi cabeza es un jodido torbellino, no hago mas que lastimar a Judy y sentirme como la mierda que sale del culo de Puck después de un maratón de comida china, y me caga estar aquí, rodeada de tanta gente miserable que me ve como un trozo de carne cualquiera, como si con su palabrería barata fuera yo a caer- se descargo asqueada con ella y con el mundo.

-Ya sabes como es aquí, como es en todo el mundo, te ha pasado así desde que éramos pequeños, siempre has despertado atracción a cualquiera que te mire, no va a ser diferente- dijo el ojiazul con ligereza. Quinn rodo los ojos, por eso mismo lo detestaba, toda una vida vista como algo sexual. Diagh. Estaba harta de eso. – Y respecto a lo de tu madre. ¡No la llames Judy!, es tu madre Joder- reprendió alzando las manos.

-¡Ya se eso!- grito la rubia exasperada irguiéndose en su asiento totalmente molesta. -… pero, no puedo. Aun no- se lamento hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Charlie la contemplo, entendiendo que habían llegado al tema. -¿Por qué no me dices lo que en realidad sucede?, solo evades el tema, y sabes que así no llegaras a nada, solo logras hundirte cada vez mas- inquirrio.

Quinn levanto la vista mirándolo a los ojos. -¿A que te refieres?- pregunto de inicio. –Ya les he contado todo- mintió. –Este lugar me frustra, pero estoy aquí porque casi me mato y consumía. Mi abuelo como solución creyó que estar aquí era lo mejor, a pesar de que mi relación con Judy sea una putada- dijo con monotonía y sin esfuerzo.

-¿Me crees idiota?- le pregunto acercándose a ella con una mirada fría y el rostro inexpresivo, como muchas veces ella hacia. –Llevo conociéndote desde que aprendí a mear, así que no me vengas con eso Quinn. Tu no eres de esas estúpidas que se quebran por nada, y mucho menos eres débil. Eres inteligente y siempre encuentras la solución para todo-.

-¡Pero a veces no hay solución para todo!- interrumpió la rubia totalmente desesperada

-¡¿Entonces que es eso?!, ¿que es tan difícil para que cayeras en eso?- cuestiono el muchacho de igual forma.

Quinn sonrió con cinismo. –Tu mas que nadie debería saberlo, llevamos toda la jodida vida luchando contra eso. Aburrimiento- declaro. Mintiendo otra vez, aunque estaba segura que si su vida no se hubiera arruinado, quizá esa fuera su verdad.

-¿Por aburrimiento?- pregunto incrédulo. -¡Pero qué coños Quinn!, aburrimiento, ¿en serio?. ¿Entonces yo también debería consumir porquería porque me aburro de mi vida?, ¿es así?- cuestiono frustrado y decepcionado, incapaz de creer algo así de parte de su amiga, que fuera tan egoísta y superficial como para hacer algo asi.

Quinn desvió la mirada, sabiendo que era lo que él sentía, sin decir ni hacer nada, asumiendo que lo decepcionaba. Subestimando cuanto la conocía y cuanto amor le tenia.

-Hay algo mas ¿no?- cuestiono el ojiazul con la voz mas inexpresiva que le había escuchado. Provocando su mirada.

No podía hablarlo, a nadie se lo había dicho, y es que no estaba lista para aceptar su perdida. Así que solo le mantenía la mirada a su amigo, haciéndosele difícil incluso tragar su propia saliva. Mientras el la penetraba cada vez mas con esa maldita mirada inquisitiva que la hacia querer arrancarse la cabeza.

Era una guerra de miradas en busca de la verdad. Charlie sabía que estaba siendo duro, y aun que le doliera, esa era la única forma de ayudarla a salir del que a su parecer era un asqueroso hoyo de ideas equivocadas. Y ella se empeñaba con todo su ser a no revelar nada jamás, a no hablar de esa tira de hechos que le arrebataron todo, que le quitaron la vida.

No necesitaban palabras, con la oscuridad de sus miradas se lo decían todo, en esa quietud sepulcral que se había formado a su alrededor.

-¡Quinnie!- exclamo Brittany sorpresivamente lanzándose literalmente sobre la ojiverde rompiendo aquel contacto con su hermano, sacándole el aire y empezando a hacerle cosquillas mientras le daba inocentes besos en la mejilla izquierda, sin dejarla respirar, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Pues así era ella. Cariñosa, despreocupada y alegre por naturaleza. Amante de los unicornios y los besos furtivos en los baños de la escuela, fanática de los dibujos animados y de las películas Disney. Inocente, leal, inteligente y sin prejuicios, fiel amiga de todos y de su adorado gato gordo. Lord T.

-¡Britt!... ¡NO!... haahaaahaaaa… Ba… sta- le costaba trabajo hablar, por la risa, por la tensión en su abdomen y mucho mas por tener a la bailarina encima. Pero gracias a ello aquella sensación martillante que sentía en el pecho había desaparecido dando paso a las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, del esfuerzo y de la risa. Si, amaba Lima, al menos en esos momentos, en los que de estar en Londres, estaría sola.

Charlie se sumo a aquel ataque desmedido de cosquillas hacia Quinn, pues lo necesitaba, mas allá de descubrir que era lo que la hacía sentir tan miserable y sin vida, necesitaba volver a sonreír, y creer en la vida. Ya tendría tiempo para hacerla hablar.

-¡Pero de que coños me perdí!- exclamo Santana sorprendida entrando al salón. Ante tal escena, que si bien se veía como una guerra de cosquillas, en la mente de Santana López solo habían dos opciones posibles. 1. Sexo desenfrenado, y 2. Asesinato. Y como sabía que no era la segunda por la clara ausencia de sangre supuso que era la primera.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cómo rayos entro?, y les diré que la respuesta es muy sencilla. En primera no, nuestra querida San no forzó la cerradura, en realidad ella es considerada por Susan Pearce, su segunda hija, así que tenía todo el derecho y el poder de saltarse todas las reglas de cortesía y entraba cuando quería. –Son unos malditos. Sexo y a mí no me invitan- se quejo haciendo un puchero. Pues para Santana López, el sexo, es tan importante como una dieta balanceada.

Charlie y Quinn se asomaron por el respaldo del sofá mirándola con una ceja enarcada, mientras Brittany corría a su encuentro postrando un gran beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la latina, como ya era natural, sonriera como idiota.

Quinn negó con la cabeza mientras en los labios tenía una media sonrisa, y volvió a sentarse hacia el frente con la respiración agitada.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto a su lado el que siempre seria su mejor amigo, regalándole una confortante sonrisa.

-Si, mejor- asintió la ojiverde devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bien, así me gusta. Iré por Oreos y leche, tu mientras pon la tele- sugirió dándole unas palmaditas a su pierna y levantándose para perderse en la cocina.

Los cuatro miraban MTV mientras comían y vegetaban con tranquilidad, en esa casa que era su reino.

Quinn se perdía en su galleta, mirando como absorbía la leche y devorándola antes de que se partiera. Amaba esas galletas.

El video de "papers plans" de MIA comenzó a sonar en el televisor, provocando una inmediata reacción en Quinn y Charlie quienes se levantaron del sillón y empezaron a moverse al ritmo. Para Santana era como ver a dos patéticos intentos de ancianos reumáticos tratar moverse, por lo que rodo los ojos frustrada, esperando que su autoproclamada tortura terminara, sin esperar que Britt también se levantara a bailar. Aunque ella lo hacía con sensualidad y profesionalismo. Porque si algo caracteriza a nuestra adorable Brittany, además de sus excentricidades era su increíble talento para el baile. Tanto que incluso su madre hacia bromas extrañas sobre que nació bailando.

Santana miro horrorizada la escena. –Malditos ingleses y su gusto por los jodidos hindús- maldijo por lo bajo mientras devoraba con desgana la ultima galleta.

-Vamos Santy, ven a bailar conmigo- propuso Brittany emocionada tendiéndole una mano a la latina.

Santana la miro boquiabierta. Y es que, aunque Santana López nunca se rendía a nada ni nadie, esa sonrisa y esos ojos brillantes no le dejaban más opción que obedecer a cada capricho que se le ocurriera a su dueña. Pues de todo el dilema de la vida, solo estaba segura de dos cosas. 1. Moriría y 2. Daría todo por Brittany, así fuera su propia vida. Suspiro vencida y le regalo a la rubia que tenía en frente una de sus mejores sonrisas, exclusivas para ella y tomo su mano, uniéndose a ese intento de baile con estilo como si no hubiera mañana.

Miraba atreves del lente de su cámara, aquel exquisito atardecer. La manera en que la luz se colaba por las copas de los arboles de aquel parque, y los tímidos destellos rojizos que luchaban por no desaparecer en el cielo qué se tornaba purpureo. Era magnifico y único.

Se paseaba atreves de aquel panorama que parecía la mejor obra del mejor pintor del mundo, con un Camel entre sus labios y "Too mucho to lose" de Sun Glitters como fondo. Abstraída, siendo testigo de una belleza sin igual que muchos ignoran, tomando fotografías de cuando en cuando. Mientras esperaba.

No había puesto un pie en casa desde la mañana que salió, no quería enfrentar a Judy, y temía herirla más. Dio un suspiro cansado, serrando los ojos, descansando un poco. Dejando que la música inundara sus sentidos y la relajara.

Minutos después sintió como alguien le arrebataba su cigarro y posaba sus labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con ella. Una chica menos alta que ella, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, alguien hermosa.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?- pregunto Harmony sentándose a su lado. Pues con sólo un mensaje suyo basto para terminar una tarde de videojuegos, pizza y porquería comestible en el apartamento de Noah.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, a pesar de haber esperado 15 minutos, pero como ya les dije. Para Quinn Fabray el tiempo era relativo y sin importancia.

-Que bien- dijo dándole una calada al cigarro que ahora le pertenecía. Era un habito entre ellas, cualquiera que tuviera tabaco también le pertenecía a la otra, ambas adictas a sus dosis diarias de nicotina y demás tóxicos que les aseguraban poco a poco una muerte agónica.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede entonces?- pregunto la rubia con la mirada al frente. No era muy fanática de profundizar charlas cuando no era necesario con el insensato contacto visual, que muchas veces en lugar de esclarecer nuestra mente, la nubla.

-Nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Mis jodidos padres cuestionándose porque eres una mujer y no un hombre, peleando por estupideces, como quien se va a quedar con el jarrón de jazmín de la tía Sofía, y cosas que no valen la pena. Me enferman de verdad- dijo con una mueca de asco, desgano y desprecio. Harmony Givons era la hija de Jhon y Clare Givons, ambos grandes líderes en relaciones públicas y mercadotecnia. Conservadores y aunque no religiosos si eran prejuiciosos, dando a entender su desprecio a la homosexualidad, concepto no respetado por su pequeña y única hija, que a pesar de ser una de las chicas más deslumbrantes de todo Lima, la líder de las porristas por intercesión de Santana que le había dejado su puesto y la posibilidad de tener al chico que quisiera. Fue deslumbrada por Quinn Fabray, la belleza mas extraordinaria que había visto, con un acento ingles sexy y tan culta y misteriosa que enloquecía. Y que además, tenía la fortuna de que fuera su vecina, enamorándose irremediablemente de ella. Ignorando a sus padres que solo peleaban mientras intentaban terminar con el proceso de su divorcio.

Pero tranquilos, les diré que no, que Quinn y Harmony no son pareja, muy largo es el camino que les llevaría a serlo, tan solo estaban juntas como seres similares que se entendían.

-Mmm… ya veo- comento a rubia en un extraño estado de paz y desinterés.

-Esta tarde Stivie me mando un mensaje, hoy hay carrera, por si te interesa- le informo la ojiazul.

-Lo hace, ¿Dónde será?- pregunto mirándola por fin.

-En el parque industrial esta, ya sabes, el abandonado-le dijo sonriendo. –Y me llevaras como tu pareja ¿no?- pregunto con coquetería.

-Claro, como siempre, no hay nadie más que tú- le dijo siguiendo el juego, y se fundieron en un beso. No tierno, no cariñoso, pero si fogoso y añorado, como un desahogo a su inmensa necesidad de cariño que siempre negaban y callaban, como dos almas perdidas en busca de su lugar. En busca de alguien dispuesto a entenderles y amarles, a pesar de todo, y de no decirlo, como un eterno secreto.

El parque industrial este estaba a las afueras de Lima, como vestigio de su modernización y de la transición de pueblo a ciudad que alguna vez sufrió. No era tan grande como los parques de ahora. Con algunas estructuras, fabricas y bodega, que en su tiempo fueron productivos y una gran inspiración y orgullo. Pero que en la actualidad eran viejas paredes y estructuras inútiles y olvidadas que se desgastaban al paso del tiempo, abandonadas por aquellos que admiraron y soñaron. Un sitio que se convirtió en el punto de reunión para muchos jóvenes que entre sus calles y lastimeros edificios celebraban las famosas carreras ilegales, donde era todo o nada.

Podía oír el rugir de los motores a distancia, llamándola a la pele, como desgarradores gritos de batalla, ansiosos por empezar aquellas batallas campales, donde solo uno ganaría y se llevaría todo. Le encantaba, todas esas sensaciones que se acumulaban en su cuerpo para estallar en el momento de salida.

Llegaron montadas en Harley, recibiendo miradas de respeto, envidio, e incluso miedo. Pues todos respetaban a la princesa de hielo.

-Bienvenidas- saludo una chica corpulenta, de aspecto rudo, o más bien psicópata, capaz de desaparecer a cualquiera para siempre. –Pensé que hoy no vendrían- les dijo con su rasposa voz, sin ningún tipo de interés.

-Por supuesto que vendríamos Stivie, y venimos a ganar- dijo Harmony con prepotencia, agarrada a la cintura de Quinn.

La chica hizo una mueca extraña simulando una sonrisa. –Eso habrá que ver. El premio esta noche es de 5 mil, y TODOS quieren ganar- dijo con maldad.

Ella era Stivie, la organizadora de las carreras, quien hacia las apuestas y juntaba el dinero, además de la jefa de las Skanks. Una mujer ya, pero que seguía en la preparatoria, por sus constantes arrestos, bajas y expulsiones, condenándola al Mckinley por quien sabe cuánto tiempo más. Sin que nadie supiera su nombre o su historia. Ella solo era Stivie, una de las personas más peligrosas de todo Lima, una chica sin futuro.

La adrenalina se podía palpar en ese momento, donde había quietud, donde los corredores estaban en sus puestos esperando una señal de salida. Siendo consientes que por 5 mil dólares no valía la pena arriesgar de ese modo la vida, que era absurdo e irracional. Pero era lo único que tenían, para muchos ganar dependía si comerían al día siguiente o tenderían que robar, para muchos otros era su vida.

Quinn hizo rugir a Harley como si fuera un león, uniéndose a sus demás compañeros en esa carrera que ya había iniciado sin haber salido todavía. Marcado su territorio como uno de los líderes en ese mundo incierto, en el que se aferraban a ganarle, pero cada noche perdían.

-Haz que muerdan el polvo- le dijo Harmony al oído, con fuerza y brío a pesar de solo haber sido un susurro.

Ambas sin miedo, juntas, pero también lejos, en aquel momento que también podía ser su ultimo.

La carrera dio inicio oficial al ver a una chica voluptuosa deshacerse de su sostén.

Acelero al máximo, ganando distancia desde el primer momento, ignorando los gritos lejanos, con su vista y su mente en el camino. Olvidando todo, dejándose llevar por la sensación de vuelo que se apoderaba de ella al sentir el aire contra su cuerpo. Colándose en su playera y agitando con violencia su cabello, sin usar casco, sol sus goles, perdida en aquel camino que no significaba nada.

Dieron la primera curva y el primer hombre cayo, chocando estrepitosamente contra una pared, metros el segundo, presa de la distracción. Y así, conforme avanzaba la carrera los caídos aumentaban.

Harmony gritaba desesperada cosa sin sentido, la adrenalina y los nervios aumentaban cada rodar de las llantas llegando al tramo final. Todo estaba en juego, ganar o perder. Era lo único, y un solo error le podía poner fin a todo. Un impulso inconsciente y todo acabaría.

Quinn no lo hacía por el premio, ella solo amaba esa sensación de adrenalina, de estar volando, de poder olvidar al menos unos segundos su vida.

Dio el último acelerón, dejando atrás a su competencia y llevándose el triunfo, los 5 mil dólares y la ovación de cuanto la rodeaba. Gritos de emoción, alagas y alabanzas sacaron de ella una sonrisa soberbia acompañada de los labios de Harmony.

-Aquí está tu premio princesita, 5 mil como dije- le dijo Stivie con sorna entregándole un fajo de billetes. -¡Ahora a festejar mal nacidos!- grito y todos dieron un grito de aceptación.

"Until we bleed" de Lykee li sonaba a toda potencia en la casa de algún sujeto al que Quinn no conocía mientras bailaba pegada a Harmony sintiendo sus cuerpos y el calor que emanaban mientras bebían cerveza de la victoria, disfrutando de esa noche sin fin.

La ojiazul se aferro más a su cuerpo dejándola ver sobre su hombro, dejándola totalmente petrificada.

-Oye voy al baño, ya vuelvo- le dijo a Harmony sin mirarla, sintiendo como todos los efectos del alcohol que había logrado desaparecían.

-Claro… no… te… pre… upes- balbuceo la chica aun en su estado alcohólico.

Quinn no necesito más y se alejo.

Sobresalía por sobre todos los demás. Su porte, sus rasgos finos, sus ojos penetrantes, y esa sonrisa permanente la hacían diferente a cualquiera ahí. Era una mujer joven de piel blanca cabello oscuro y ojos avellana, muy hermosa.

-Veo que te diviertes- le dijo a la rubia cuando llegaba.

-Lexy, ¿Qué coños haces aquí?- cuestiono la rubia con el ceño fruncido y alterada.

Lexy Hulme era la esposa de George Hulme, un gran empresario que se había vuelto a casar después de 4 divorcios, con ella, a pesar de ser 30 años más grande. Pero Lexy no era tonta, ella buscaba l que había en su cuenta, habiéndolo conquistado con su gran sensualidad, y todos esos trucos que sabía.

-Mañana me voy de viaje, y pensaba que podríamos pasar un rato de calidad juntas, ya sabes, como despedida- dijo de una manera sensual, mientras que su mirada no le dejaba opción.

-¿Como me encontraste?- pregunto molesta.

-Soy Lexy Hulme Quinn querida, y consigo todo lo que quiero, y si te quiero, te encuentro- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

La rubia miro a ambos lados disgustada. –Ahora ve y despídete que eres toda mía- le ordeno.

Quinn se volvió sobre sus pasos y fue hasta Harmony.

-Harmony me tengo que ir, Judy me necesita- mintió con descaro y frialdad.

-¿Queee?-chillo. – ¿Por… que?... si… es… mu… div-rtido- protesto haciendo un puchero con los labios.

-Estas muy ebria- dijo la rubia mas para si que para la ojiazul que no era consiente de nada a su alrededor. Tomo su mano para sacarla del lugar, a pesar de sus protestas y sentir la pesada mirada de Lexy.

Por suerte encontró un taxi en la entrada, quizá pedido por alguien más, pero no le importo. Abrió la puerta y metió con brusquedad a la ojiazul. Le dio la dirección al hombre y le pago doble pasa que se asegurara de dejarla dentro de su casa.

Lexy ya la esperaba sentada en su motocicleta.

-¿Y tu auto?- pregunto con la misma frialdad con la que había tratado a Harmony.

Lexy sonrió con cinismo. –No iba a traer mi Hummer a esta porquería de lugar, además me gusta tocarte mientras conduces la moto, me excita- declaro sin reservas.

-No es "la moto", su nombre es Harley- dijo molesta la rubia sin subir a la maquina.

-Si no te subes ya, y me llevas a mi cama, no respondo a mis impulsos- amenazo ignorando a la chica totalmente.

Quinn serraba los ojos fuertemente soltando largos suspiros suplicando por que el jodido semáforo cambiara a verde, sintiendo la lengua de Lexy atreves de su cuello y la forma en que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, aun sobre la ropa.

-Se que te gusta tanto como a mí- le susurro y le dejo un pequeño mordisco.

La ropa quedo esparcida por toda la habitación, el calor inundaba el lugar, la sensaciones eran lo único, los labios recorriendo la piel, las manos inquietas necesitadas de mayor toque, de mas placer. Los gemidos a veces inaudibles, otros estridentes, movimientos frenéticos e instintivos llenos de deseo, las respiraciones agitadas. La humedad y el sudor, la rigidez y la tención del clímax orgásmico de aquel momento, que se volvía único y a la vez menos que algún otro, solo un capricho, algo banal.

Quinn miraba al techo sumida en la oscuridad, desnuda, en la cama en la que había estado muchas veces, porque si Lexy quería algo lo conseguía, y ella la quería. No como una amante, no como a alguien a quien querer, no, ella la quería solo para tener sexo, y así era en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Se levanto como un zombi mientras a su lado la mujer dormía plácidamente, aun con la humedad y el sudor del momento.

Con la ayuda de su móvil logro encontrar su ropa y ponérsela, sin importar que estuviera al derecho o al revés, sol quería salir de ahí. Salió por la ventana, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba escapar.

Bajo con agilidad hasta el jardín y salió montada en Harley directo a su casa que no estaba lejos de ahí, solo tenía que ir a la calle de atrás y estaría en su casa.

Dejo su motocicleta en la entrada de la cochera y subió a su habitación por la ventana.}

Rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa que tenia puesta, odiaba la esencia de Lexy sobre su cuerpo, y sin más miramientos se metió a la ducha por primera vez aquel día.

Estaba en la tina, abrazada a si misma, disfrutando del calor del agua, devolviéndole un poco de vida, mientras su cabello goteaba diminutas gotas frías que caían sobre su pecho y hombros hasta perderse en el agua, y su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la pared.

Eran las 3 de la mañana, muy pocas horas le faltaban para comenzar el nuevo curso sin siquiera poder pegar un ojo y sin ninguna expectativa de la posibilidad de hacerlo.

William Mckinley High School. Una escuela pública como cualquiera, que tenía chicos de todas clases, desde alumnos ejemplares, hasta alumnos realmente problemáticos. Llena de muchos problemas que parecían jamás tener solución, porque el director. El señor Figgins se hacía de oídos sordos, siendo un charlatán, machista, ignorante y prepotente que no veía más allá de su horrenda nariz, creyendo que el delicado funcionamiento de la escuela se debía a él, cuando en realidad era gracias a 3 mujeres.

Emma Pillsbury, la joven psicóloga e idealista que abría su corazón y estaba dispuesta a escuchar, a pesar de haber tenido propuestas de trabajo más remuneradas. Pues ella creía que siendo una mano amiga, alguien en quien los jóvenes pudieran confiar, haría la diferencia. Y lo era, porque muchos de los alumnos de la escuela acudían a ella para desahogarse o pedir consejo a sus problemas.

Y las entrenadoras psicópatas de todo Lima.

Sue Silvester, entrenadora del equipo femenil de Roller Derby, y patinadora profesional retirada. Una mujer entrada en años, sin hijos, sin marido, sin "estorbos". Dedicada a ganar el triunfo con sus métodos muchas veces sanguinarios y barbáricos. Poseedora de una intimidación nata que no solo aplastaba a la misma Stivie, si no que dicen, que el doctor que la recibió el día de su nacimiento fue intimidado por ella.

Y Shannon Beiste. Una mujer grande, ruda por naturaleza, nacida en los barrios bajos de california. Entrenadora de las porristas en su retiro, pues antes era entrenadora de levantadores de pesas. Sanguinaria y maldita que siempre lograba lo que se proponía.

Juntas eran la reencarnación de las madres del mismo Satanás, haciendo el orden en aquella pocilga que llamaban escuela.

Quinn se levanto de la cama, ya vestida y duchada. Se puso sus converse dorados, tomo sus lentes redondos de sol, su cámara, ipod, y demás cosas, junto con su patineta para bajar a tomar el desayuno. Que según su olfato, eran huevos con tocino. Su desayuno favorito.

Dejo la patineta recargada en la entrada de la cocina, colgó la mochila en un lado de la silla y se sentó para degustar el alimento de dioses que tenía en frente. Notando cuanto había extrañado la comida de su madre.

-¿Ayer a qué horas llegaste Quinn?, no oí la puerta- pregunto Judy sirviéndole un vaso de jugo de fresa.

-Entre por la ventana- contesto dándole un sorbo a su jugo totalmente despreocupada.

-¡Quinn!- exclamo Judy enojada y asustada. –Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no hagas eso. ¡Es peligroso!, ¡podrías lastimarte!- reprendía.

Quinn no respondió nada, quedando en un silencio total sin mirarla. Judy bufo y negó con la cabeza. Eso era lo que más le frustraba. Que dejara de mirarla, de hablar, ni siquiera protestar, y más cuando se trataba de ella.

-¿Entonces a qué hora llegaste?- pregunto rendida. Sentada con un plato de fruta al frente y una humeante taza de café en la mano derecha.

-¿En serio quieres saber?- pregunto la joven levantándose para llevar sus platos al fregadero.

-Por supuesto. Creo que por eso te lo estoy preguntando, ¿no crees?- pregunto con obviedad siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Pues qué bueno que quieras. Diviértete Judy- dijo con cinismo y arrogancia, burlándose un poco de la mujer.

Salió de la cocina con la mochila cruzada en un hombro, los lentes puestos, la patineta en una mano y los audífonos en las orejas ahogando las quejas de Judy.

Había decidido dejar a Harley para no llamar la atención de Harmony luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior no quería dar explicaciones de nada a nadie.

Corrió unos pasos dando impulso a la patineta y luego subir, impulsándose delicadamente. Deslizándose por las calles de los suburbios sin interés más que el de sentir el viento chocar contra su cuerpo.


	4. Chapter 4 Rachel

Capitulo 4. Rachel.

NA: Hey! gente, les traigo el capitulo 4 de esta historia, disfruten y comenten, y si pueden recomendarla seria cool, me gustaria que mas gente lo leyera n.n . No les adelanto nada de los caps para no dar mucha informacion pero ya intuiran que sigue, espero que les guste y cualquier duda pues aqui estamos para responder lo que se necesite.

Por cierto. Gracias a los reviews!. hasta la proxima, Ana.

* * *

Sus piernas se tensaban a cada paso que daba a causa del esfuerzo que hacían por llevarla a una gran velocidad, mientras respiraba con profundidad, sintiendo el ardor en sus pulmones y el latir de su corazón en sus oídos cual tambor. Su cabello peinado en una coleta alta chocaba contra su espalda y su flequillo contra su frente. Sentía la fricción del short corto en su piel y el viento chocar contra el calor de su cuerpo.

Amaba esa sensación, sentir su cuerpo llegar al limite y continuar, mientras a su lado Pugie corría brioso, acompañándola en aquel disfrute sensorial. El olor a humedad que dejaba el roció nocturno inundando sus fosas nasales, y los primeros rayos de solo rozando tímidamente su piel. Siendo parte de algo tan grande como lo era la vida, estando orgullosa y agradecida por ello, dejándose maravillar por todo lo que la rodeaba. El magnifico despertar y vivir inconsciente de las personas, que le parecían muchas veces ciegas cerrándose en su mundo, dejándose atrapar por su miseria y dolor.

Todo aquello en una hermosa mañana de sus vacaciones de verano.

Y aun así estoy segura que se preguntaran. ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurre levantarse temprano en vacaciones?. ¡Acorrer!. Pues la mayoría pasamos las vacaciones viajando, o en casa descuidando un poco de nuestro físico y alimentación. Pero no ella, porque ella es Rachel Bárbara Berry, una chica intensa que logro escalar hasta la pirámide social en su escuela pese a lo que fuera con solo un propósito. Igualdad para todos y en cualquier sitio. Una soñadora y luchadora amante de la vida, inteligente, astuta y centrada, que luchaba con toda su alma cada día para poder estar cerca de sus sueños.

Sonreía. Porque esa era la mejor manera de enfrentar la vida que había encontrado. Estaba a unos metros de su casa, en el tramo final donde decidió dar todo de si y un extra para llegar hasta la puerta azul que representaba su refugio y su lugar. Lleno de amor y comprensión.

-¡Mi amor!- exclamo Hiram que abría la puerta al tiempo en que Rachel llegaba al porche.

-Hola… pass… haaa- saludo entrecortadamente con la respiración agitada, inclinada y apoyada sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire.

-¡Princesa!- saludo Leroy detrás de su esposo. Rachel solo hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Sera mejor que entres cariño. Te tomes una ducha y un gran desayuno. Te pique fruta, también hay cereal. No hice panqueques, pero si quieres puedo hacértelos… -.

-Hiram basta, llegaras tarde, eso lo hubieras pensado antes- intervino Leroy.

-Llegar… ¿llegar tarde?- pregunto la morena confundida.

Hiram envolvió a su hija en un gran abrazo. –Recibí una propuesta, y tengo que partir a Nueva York para revisarlo todo, volveré en un par de días- dijo con dolor.

Dolor que Rachel sintió al saber que su padre estaría lejos, pero que no duro mucho, porque lo amaba y sabia cuanto amaba su trabajo, aun cuando ahora fuera solo productor. Así que sin pensar en su dolor decidió regalarle si mejor sonrisa, un cálido abrazo y un amoroso beso en la mejilla, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo, prometiéndole llamadas diarias y que cuidaría de ella y de su padre Leroy.

-No te preocupes por los panqueques, voy a estar bien- le dijo con una sonrisa permanente. – Además solo serán un par de días- ánimo.

-Bien princesa, cualquier cosa me llamas, no lo dudes. Te amo, adiós- se despidió de ella. A su marido le dio un apasionado beso. –Ya te extraño mi amor, no se que voy a hacer todas estas noches- le susurro al oído sorprendiendo a Leroy que se ruborizo completamente. Hiram sonrió satisfecho y le dio un último beso en los labios. –Te amo, ahora y siempre- se despidió y entro al taxi que había pedido.

Rachel y Leroy miraron el taxi en silencio hasta que se les perdió de vista.

Leroy suspiro. –Bueno princesa, yo también me tengo que ir, aunque yo si volveré para la cena- bromeo intentando quitar esa tención que en realidad solo el sentía.

Sabia que ambos odiaban dejarla, sentían que después de perder a su madre estar sola era muy duro, y lo era, pero siempre trataba de ser fuerte, no solo por ella, si no por sus padres, en agradecimiento a todo lo que hacían por ella, y a todo el amor que le daban sin pensar en recibir nada a cambio.

-Si, y no te preocupes de la cena, de esa me encargo yo- aseguro la morena guiñándole un ojo a su padre.

El hombre sonrió con adoración a su hija y la abrazo con fuerza y dulzura- Gracias princesa, entonces me voy, ¡hay vidas que salvar!- exclamo como cada día, lleno de animo dejando un cálido beso en la frente de su pequeña.

-Cuídate mucho, te amo- se despidió.

-No más que yo- roto Leroy guiñándole un ojo haciendo reír a la morena.

Entro a la casa y fue directo a la cocina donde encontró a Pugie devorando sus croquetas. Su estomago le pedía comida, por lo que tomo el bowl de fruta que le había preparado su padre, le puso yogurt natural compatible para veganos y granola. Tomo un tenedor y fue a la sala de televisión, lista para devorar su fruta mientras veía la repetición de algún programa, a si no un documental de Dyscobery channel.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Rachel salía de su largo y reljante baño de burbujas y sales aromáticas, cundo su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-Berry- descolgó acostada en su cama mientras ínfimas gotitas de agua escurrían de su pelo y recorrían su espalda cayendo algunas por sus brazos.

-Hola amor- saludo esa voz que tanto le, ¿gustaba?.

R: ¿Finn?, ¿Por qué tu llamada me entro como general?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido viendo la pantalla del móvil verificando el numero, el cual obviamente no era el del chico.

F: Lo se, te llamo desde uno publico cariño, me quede sin crédito- se excuso.

R: Rodo los ojos. -¿otra vez bajando jueguitos de la red?- cuestiono.

F: ¿Qué?... yo… ¡No!, Rach me dijiste que no lo hiciera, y… y no lo he hecho- mentira, lo noto.

R: suspiro. –Como quieras Finn. Dime de que se trata entonces- pidió de forma seria.

F: Pues quería invitarte a salir, vernos en el centro comercial, ver tiendas, e ir al cine, y si quieres pues comemos- propuso ilusionado y esperanzado.

R: Sonrió ampliamente. – De acuerdo, ¿pasas por mi o nos vemos ahí?- pregunto.

F: Nos vemos ahí, es que mi camioneta no esta en condiciones- se excuso.

R: Ok, nos vemos ahí.

F: Si, a la 1, te amo, adiós- colgó.

Sonrió sin mirarse al espejo, porque sabía que lo que quería ver, en ella no existía, que aquella sonrisa que portaba ni siquiera era el 20% de lo que veía todos los días con sus padres.

Eligio algo casual para la salida. Un vestido azul marino con lunares blancos, solo ajustado del busto, un sweater blanco para protegerse de los rayos del sol y unas sandalias muy monas con tirantes. Usando el cabello suelto, dejando al descubierto y en libertad, su larga y hermosa melena castaña. Hermosa pero sencilla, todo perfectamente calculado, como todo en su vida. Porque Rachel Barry no se caracterizaba por dar un paso sin antes investigar todas las posibilidades que este le ofrecía. Calculando todo para evitar las odiadas sorpresas.

Faltaba poco para la 1, se despidió de Pugie con un abrazo y un beso y luego se subió a su adorado mini Cooper rojo, el único auto para ella.

Iba en camino al centro comercial en compañía musical de Ellie Goulding y su amplio repertorio musical. El camino era lento, pues a pesar de Lima no tener un excedente de población para provocar trafico, parecía que todos querían librarse del calor con la misma idea que Finn tuvo. El centro comercial.

Muchos pitaban, se quejaban y gritaban. Pero no ella, ella tan solo disfrutaba de su música y de la comodidad de su auto.

Estaciono el mini y salió un poco apresurada por el tiempo y la lejanía del lugar en el que se había estacionado. Ansiosa y apresurada caminaba pues era una absoluta enemiga de la impuntualidad, tratando de llegar a tiempo a su encuentro con Finn, que sin prestar atención choco contra un cuerpo.

-Lo –lo siento yo… -

-¡Que te pasa estúpida!- exclamo la voz de una chica con rudeza. - ¡Acaso no tienes ojos!- grito.

Rachel alzo la mirada encontrándose con una chica un poco más alta que ella, de tez clara, cabello oscuro y largo que le llegaba más abajo de los hombros, y de ojos azules prepotentes y fríos.

La repaso con la mirada. Vestía un short de mezclilla de medio muslo, unos botines de motera, una boina en la cabeza y una playera negra con un gran mostacho blanco estampado.

Rachel frunció el ceño. -¡¿A ti que te pasa?!, ¡no tienes porque agredirme de esa forma!, ¡ ni siquiera porque reaccionar así!, ¡Fue un accidente!- se quejo molesta. Llamando más la atención de la gente de lo que ya habían logrado.

-¡Ha!, por favor- dijo asqueada. Segundos después sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa llena de malicia. –Ahora lo entiendo, lamento no haberme dado cuenta- decía con ¿amabilidad?. –Debe ser difícil ver con esa nariz tan… espantosa- concluyo de una forma burlona y despectiva.

Rachel se paralizo, había mucho que alguien osaba burlarse de su único complejo. Su nariz. Y aun así seguía sintiendo el mismo dolor, el mismo miedo y la misma inseguridad.

Sonrió satisfecha. –Yo me largo, tengo una cita con mi novia. Ya que yo tengo la posibilidad de estar con quien quiera y no espantarlo con eso- se burlo señalando su nariz. –Adiós, narigona- . Sin Rachel poder darse cuenta desapareció.

Y tan fácil como eso, en un momento. Pudo arrebatarle toda felicidad y energía que poseía. Perturbando su mente, incomodándola y lastimando su espíritu.

Miro a su alrededor, como si comenzara a ser consiente de todo otra vez, como si despertara de un sueño, sintiendo que todo parecía mas grande y aplastante de lo que quizá, en realidad era.

Trato de encontrar a Finn con la mirada, pero no lo logro. Al parecer no había llegado, impacientándola, poniéndola cada segundo más ansiosa porque aquellas palabras de aquella extraña la hacían sentir expuesta y desprotegida, sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Aunque solo fuer una ilusión.

Se puso los auriculares de su iPhone y comenzó a escuchar "Mr. Brightside", de the killers, la canción que siempre la hacia sonreír y que simplemente no lo lograba, creando una gran necesidad de sentirse protegida. Sin saber como manejar una situación como esa, al menos no sola, porque si algo detestaba además del maltrato, desigualdad e intolerancia. Era la soledad.

-Hey amor- llamo Finn acercándose a ella. Tarde, que en una situación normal hubiera significado una tremenda reprimenda y un sermón largo a cerca de la puntualidad. Pero como ya he remarcado. Esa, no era una situación normal. Así que sin decir nada y sin Finn esperarlo, ella se le lanzo a los brazos buscando esa tan ansiada protección.

Su salida no fu lo que imagino, ningún momento, ningún detalle, nada lograba devolverle aquello que necesitaba. Su felicidad.

Finn no lo notaba y ella solo asentía a cada oración que salía de sus boca, aun sin siquiera escucharlo.

Y es que es mas fácil llevar un día malo, estando de mal humor y frustrado, deseando que termine y podre reparar nuestra mente, cuerpo y espíritu desgastado. Al contrario de esos días que creemos buenos y se tornan malos, haciéndonos torpes, desconfiados e inseguros.

Rachel se sentía así, mirando como su helado de fresa vegano se volvía caldo en el platito de cristal que lo contenía, sin Finn notarlo porque estaba mas ocupado engullendo sus papas fritas.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Finn después de tragar ruidosamente sus papas fritas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la morena distraídamente.

-Pues eso… estas, no se, ¿diferente?- cuestiono torpemente el chico.

-Oh, no es nada, solo no me siento bien- dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿Es que acaso no te diviertes conmigo?- pregunto temeroso.

-¡No!, Finn, no. Solo estoy cansada, necesito descansar- pidió.

-Ok, pues si quieres nos vamos, no hay necesidad de seguir aquí si te sientes así- aseguro el chico levantándose de la silla y tendiéndole una mano a la morena.

Rachel por fin sonrió y tomo la mano de su novio. –Gracias-.

-Lo que diga mi princesa- le dijo y ambos salieron del lugar juntos.

-Ehh… Rach, me podrías llevar a casa, es que se hace tarde para el partido y quiero verlo, ¿si?-. Lógico porque mas iba a querer irse ¿no?.

Rachel solo suspiro. –Si- contesto secamente.

-¡Cool!- exclamo realmente feliz.

Rachel dejo en casa a Finn y decidió ir a la casa de Kurt que no quedaba muy lejos, porque todo hubiera sido mejor con un abrazo, pues muchas veces eso es lo que se necesita. Una muestra de afecto par sentirnos apreciados y queridos, para alejar todas esas inseguridades de nosotros.

La casa de Kurt era enorme. Amplia y modera, de color blanco color blanco con algunas paredes de cristal y un amplio jardín.

Toco el timbre.

-¿Si?- preguntaron del otro lado del interfon.

-Buenas tardes, soy Rachel Berry, amiga de Kurt- anuncio la morena sin un ápice de su particular alegría.

-¡Oh!, ¡Señorita Berry!- exclamo la mujer sorprendida. –No la reconocí, pase, pase- dijo abriendo la reja eléctrica. Y no tenia la culpa de no reconocerla, pues siempre llegaba alegre, entusiasmada y efusiva, gritando y saltando. Así era Rachel Berry en el mundo que todos conocían, muy pocos la veían así, o mas bien a pocos dejaba.

-Gracias- susurro mientras la verja eléctrica se abría dándole paso.

La puerta doble de madera y cristal se abrió dejando apreciar detrás de ella a su querido amigo que la veía preocupado. Corrió hasta ella y la envolvió en uno de sus característicos abrazos, protegiéndola como ella mas deseaba.

Dio gracias por tener a Kurt como amigo a todas las fuerzas del universo, por ser el al menos quien siempre estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos porque la conocía perfectamente como para saber si algo no andaba bien.

-Una tipa… en el centro comercial… me dijo…- comenzaba a sollozar, incapaz de hablar de lo que sucedía.

-Tranquila Rach, respira y dímelo- decía el ojiazul tratando de calmarla.

-Es que choque contra ella, y… ¡dijo que mi nariz era espantosa!- rompió en llanto en los brazos de su amigo.

Kurt abrió la boca incrédulo e indignado. –Es una zorra querida, ella no merece tus lagrimas y tranquila, que cuando la volvamos a ver, ¡me va a escuchar!. Kurt Hummel se hace respetar- advirtió tan molesto como si a el lo hubieran ofendido.

-Gracias- susurro la morena aun escondida en su pecho.

-No tienes por qué agradecer cariño, además, a mi me parece hermosa tu nariz- alago tomándola de la mano para entrar a su casa.

Kurt llamo a Marley para pasar un rato juntos y animar a Rachel, pasando el día entre bromas y chucherías de las cuales después se arrepentirían, pero en ese momento disfrutarían. En la terraza del jardín trasero disfrutando de ver el atardecer veraniego.

Rachel miraba el panorama tranquila, disfrutando de una rebanada de pastel y atenta a la plática de sus amigos aun sin participar.

-Ya dinos Marley, ¿Quién te hizo olvidar a Sam tan rápido?- preguntaba insistente el muchacho, pues la ojiazul se negaba a revelarles quien era su nuevo enamorado.

-¡Dios Kurt!, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- pregunto un poco fastidiada e incomoda. –Además yo no he olvidado a Sam, el… fue y siempre será mi primer amor- dijo con melancolía.

-Ya… pero con el jamás tuviste una cara de enamorada como la de ahora, es simplemente hermoso ver como de la nada te sale, y con e jamás te salió- dijo divertido.

Marley se quedo callada porque no podía decir nada cuando estaba perfectamente enterada de ello y Kurt lo notaba.

-Alguna ves, ¿yo he tenido una cara de enamorada?- pregunto repentinamente Rachel sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono Kurt y Marley.

-Pues eso. ¿Alguna ves yo he tenido una cara como la que hace Marley?- pregunto nuevamente.

Kurt y Marley se miraron sin entender a donde quería llegar la morena con esas preguntas.

Sin embargo ese motivo era más sencillo de entender de lo que creían. Ella quería a su novio, sin embargo sabia que no lo amaba, que aunque quisiera de sus labios no saldría un "Te amo" verdadero. Que no sentiría ese fuego intenso que la hiciera decirlo.

-Por supuesto cariño, ¿Por qué preguntas?- inquirió Kurt confundido.

-No, por nada. Solo curiosidad- cortó con una sonrisa confundiendo aun más a sus amigos.

No era porque no confiara en ellos y ni siquiera porque necesitaba eso que Marley comenzaba a tener. Era solo que no lo veía conveniente. Revelar que si, le gustaría mucho vivir un gran e intenso amor, que la llenara en todo sentido como lo veía en sus padres, revelar la inconformidad con aquella comodidad que le causaba estar con Finn y no llegar a mas, pero que así no estaría sola.

El día termino sin pena ni gloria. Llego a casa antes de la cena con comida china, acomodo lo necesario para la comida y espero a que su padre llegara sentada en el sofá mirando televisión con Pugie echado a su lado.

Pronto las vacaciones llegaron a su fin y Rachel no volvió a saber de aquella chica olvidando también el desagradable encuentro que tuvo, dedicándose a disfrutar de ella y de lo que la rodeaba.

El sonido del despertador anuncio un nuevo día. El primer día del inicio a su sueño, de estar más cerca de su destino, de Nueva York, teniendo grandes expectativas, con incansables deseos y preparada para lo que viniera. Sin imaginar realmente lo que ese año significaría para su vida.

Hizo su rutina de ejercicios, se ducho, se puso su uniforme de porrista, se maquillo y bajo a desayunar con sus padres, Hiram había llegado la noche anterior, por lo que por fin estarían los 3 juntos.

-Buenos días cariño- saludo Leroy dejando el periódico a un lado para mirar sonriente a su adorada hija.

-Buenos días papis- saludo con su normal y entusiasta sonrisa.

-Hola princesa- saludo Hiram besando su cabeza y poniendo frente a ella un plato de fruta con yogurt y granola, acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja fresco.

-Gracias- dijo con calidez la morena disfrutando de aquel manjar.

-De nada cariño- dijo mientras le serbia a Leroy unas tostadas y su segunda taza de café humeante de ese día. Y que no seria la ultima. Para el su típico te de hiervas purificadoras y al igual que su hija, fruta.

El desayuno paso entre bromas, risas y comentarios tontos, haciendo como siempre, hermosos momentos en familia. Invaluables y preciosos.

Rachel se despidió de ellos mientras la llenaban de abrazos y besos pidiéndole pasar un día de familia.

Puso su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y arranco su mini directo a Dalton, que estaba un tanto alejada de la ciudad, por ser también un internado y una academia de elite.

Llego sin predicamentos a la escuela, estaciono su auto y entro yendo directamente a su casillero poniendo en orden tan solo con su presencia, pues eso dignificaba ser la capitana. Hermosa y con la cabeza en alto, exigiendo respeto para todos.

-Hola amor- saludo Finn recargado en un casillero de junto con una gran sonrisa. –Mi camionera esta lista así que podre ir por ti todas las mañanas como siempre- informo.

Rachel sonrió. –Buenos días, y me alegra mucho Finn-.

-Si, ya te extrañaba- comento envolviéndola entre sus brazos y dándole un cálido y amoroso beso.

Rachel cerró los ojos y sonrió, disfrutando de su hombre.

-Hola chicos- saludo Sam en compañía de Mike.

-Hey hombres, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- pregunto Finn animado separándose de Rachel.

-No tan bien- dijo con una mueca. –Marley me dejo, y no vivo sin ella. Tengo que recuperarla- dijo decidido.

-Cielos hombre que duro. Pero cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- se ofreció Finn.

-Yo creo que deberías darle tiempo Sam, además conoció a alguien y no creo que sea indicado- intervino Rachel con seriedad.

-Yo apoyo a Rachel, es mejor que no la presiones, o podrías acabar con todo rastro de lo que alguna vez sintió por ti- puntualizo Mike.

Sam iba a hablar pero en ese momento Kurt y Marley aparecieron.

-Hola chicos- saludo Marley con una sonrisa radiante.

-Buenos días a todos- saludo Kurt educadamente.

Y así, todos juntos comenzaron su primer día, el primero de un año largo.

El día iba sin complicación. El recibimiento de los juniors, la exhibición de las porristas para la bienvenida y clases aburridas en las que ella era la mejor.

Pero todo cambio al terminar la hora del almuerzo. Rachel caminaba por los pasillos, cuando vio esa escena. Un grupo de futbolistas molestaba a dos juniors y nadie hacia nada, tan solo miraban, reían y otros tantos lo grababan desde sus móviles con la intención de subirlo a Facebook, YouTube, twitter o tumblr. Como si fuera lo más jodidamente gracioso.

Todo eso le hacia hervir la sangre, ver como su trabajo no era respetado, como todo lo que había logrado era pisoteado. Y sin ser consciente a plenitud actuó conforme a su impulso le dictaba.

-Esta expulsada señorita Berry, permanentemente- dijo el director con el ceño fruncido.

Actuar de forma irracional siempre, como en todo nos trae consecuencias, y muchas veces estas son malas, que desencadenan cosas mucho peores, en cosas que no imaginamos. Cambiando irremediablemente nuestros planes y en consecuencia nuestra vida.

-¿Qué?, ¡¿pero que es lo que le pasa?!, ¡¿Por qué?!- escandalizo alterado Hiram.

-Cariño tranquilo- ordeno Leroy soltando un suspiro. A veces pensaba que el drama era su aire y que sin el no vivía.

-No Leroy, no me calmes- advirtió. –Este hombre no sabe con quien se esta metiendo- dijo amenazante.

-¡Hiram ni siquiera sabemos el porque de esa decisión!- exclamo Leroy alterado.

-¡Oh!, y ahora me hechas la culpa a ¡mi!- reprendió igual de alterado pero con indignación.

-Hiram yo no te he dicho nada- se defendió el moreno. –Solo te pedí paciencia. ¡Pero claro!, todo te lo tienes que tomar a mal- decía frustrado rodando los ojos.

Mientras peleaban el director los miraba de uno a otro como si se tratara de un partido de tenis, mientras Rachel contestaba un SMS.

-¿Yo tomarme todo a mal?, ¡Pero por Dios!, yo no soy el medico grandioso y respetado, pero por sobre todo ¡Rígido!- ataco el hombre.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿ahora vas a empezar con eso?, ¿solo porque no quise usar el condenado fuere?- pregunto molesto haciendo que el director abriera los como platos gracias a la sorpresa y que Rachel suspirara cansada y de mal humor pues notablemente, ese, no era su día.

-¿Podría decirme el motivo de esa decisión tan absurda?- cuestiono Rachel con desgano mirando con seriedad al director mientras sus padres aun discutían.

El hombre parpadeo varias veces aturdido. -¿Qué?- pregunto desorientado habiendo perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-¡De la expulsión!- exclamo Rachel sin paciencia. Una de las pocas veces a decir verdad.

Hiram y Leroy voltearon como en una escena de película de terror al mismo tiempo guardando silencio y mirándolo cada uno con su mejor mirada psicópata.

-¡Ah!... bueno yo… ¡si!, usted esta expulsada permanentemente de la Academia Dalton por sus malos comportamientos- dijo recuperándose, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad ante aquellas miradas.

-¿Malos comportamientos?. ¡Por Dios!, yo solo hice justicia. Jugadores de futbol molestaban a los juniors y nadie hacia nada- se defendió la pequeña morena con fuerza y seguridad sin dejarse intimidar.

-Pero para ello hay reglas y normas señorita Berry, hay todo un sistema para tratar con este tipo de problemas, y usted mas que nadie lo sabes. Usted fue una de las pioneras en todo esto del acoso estudiantil- contrarresto el hombre.

-¿Y de algo sirve?, porque yo no he visto nada, mientras se sea parte del equipo de futbol nadie tiene derecho a hablarles siquiera. ¿Por qué cree que esto aun no acaba?. ¡Son por los privilegios que les otorga!, privilegios que no merecen y son pagados con la sangre, las lagrimas, ¡y la salud emocional de los agredidos!- protesto con intensidad.

-¿Y que quiere hacer usted?. No voy a permitir que siga cambiando el estatuto de Dalton. No porque sea la capitana de las porristas y una alumna ejemplar tiene el poder y el derecho para pasar sobre una estructura que ha estado así desde hace siglos, viendo generaciones de familias importantes pasar atreves de nuestras aulas. ¡Muchos dan incluso grandes donativos!, solo a cambio de un poco de privilegios- explico.

-¿Entonces es eso?- pregunto indignada levantándose de lasilla ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. –Pues ¡Renuncio!- exclamo dando una palmada al escritorio.

-¿Renuncia?-pregunto Hiram confundido mirando a Leroy quien negó con la cabeza y alzo los hombros.

-Ya saben, deserto o lo que se diga cuando ya no quieres estar en un lugar- dijo la morena con dulzura a sus padres.

-Ya veo- asintió Hiram entendiendo. –Sip- apoyo Leroy.

-¡No necesito estar en un lugar tan corrupto como este!- declaro molesta dirigiéndose nuevamente al director.

-Ha- rio con despotismo el hombre. –Si aquí no pudo hacer algo, donde las reglas son rígidas. ¿Cre que podrá en otro lugar?- cuestiono con saña. –La vida no es tan pura y sencilla como usted cre señorita Berry- concluyo con maldad el hombre.

- Tiene razón, pero yo no me voy a rendir, voy a luchar con todo mí ser para alimentar el cambio. Por mis sueños, por los que amo, por mis padres y mi madre. E incluso por usted y la gente igual, para enseñarles la belleza que nos ofrece la vida- expreso con decisión sin dejarse aplastar, pues sabía que muchas veces las personas llenas de frustraciones y desilusiones gustan de aplastar sueños e ilusiones ajenos para sentirse mejor. –Así que me voy. Que tenga una buena vida- dijo ante la mirada orgullosa de sus padres.

La puerta doble de la oficina se abrió estrepitosamente dejando apreciar a 4 jóvenes. Kurt, Marley, Sam y Mike, agitados y con los ceños fruncidos.

-Esto no es justo, ¡y lo sabe!- exclamo Kurt que incluso enojado se veía galante.

-¡No puede echarla, y dejara a los culpables como nada!- continúo Marley indignada.

-Nosotros fuimos testigos- dijo Sam señalando a Mike.

-Ella solo actuó para defender a los juniors- protesto Mike.

-Tranquilos chicos- hablo la morena con tranquilidad. –No pretendo quedarme en una institución tan corrupta y a moral como esta, que deja pasar injusticias solo por más ceros a la cuenta de banco. Yo me voy- dijo saliendo de la oficina con la cabeza en alto. Como toda una diva llevando el drama en la sangre.

-Perfecto, y también me voy- dijo Kurt seguro. –Expúlseme también- concluyo y la siguió.

-Y yo- anuncio Marley tomando el mismo camino que los dos anteriores.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Mike serio y reservado como siempre.

-No hace falta que diga lo obvio- anuncio Sam y se fue.

-Que pena me da usted señor, dejar ir a jóvenes tan ejemplares solo por ganancias monetarias, reglas estúpidas e ignorancia. Espero que se de cuenta de su error y logre cambiar, ser mejor y no volver a hacerlo- dijo Leroy levantándose de la silla. –Cariño vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- le pidió a Hiram con dulzura y amor.

-Claro amor- atendió Hiram con una cálida sonrisa. Era mágico como en un momento podían estar peleando y al siguiente seguir amándose con la misma intensidad y locura que en el primer momento. Se levanto y antes de salir se volvió al hombre con un semblante amenazante.

-¡Usted!, esta en mi lista ahora, y esa lista no es precisamente buena- dijo amenazante y salió de la oficina tomando por el brazo a su marido que sonreía orgulloso por todo lo que era Hiram.

Hiram y Leroy se despidieron de Rachel y los chicos para dejarlos charlar.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?, no hace falta que me sigan- reclamo Rachel a sus amigos en el estacionamiento.

-Rach cariño, eres mi mejor amiga, no me imaginaria mi ultimo año sin ti. Prefiero seguirte- aseguro Kurt con calidez y seguridad tomando la mano de su amiga.

Rachel le sonrió apretando su mano en señal de agradecimiento.

-Kurt tiene razón, eres nuestra amiga y mi capitana, una gran capitana- dijo Marley con una débil sonrisa cansada por todo el alboroto que se había armado pues muchos chicos habían protestado por su expulsión.

-Pero tú estabas directa a capitana después de mí, y si te hubieras quedado estaría segura que todo lo que hemos hecho estaría bien, seguro- dijo la morena preocupada.

-Lo que tenga que pasar pasara- hablo Sam sin mucho interés. –No siempre habrá una Rachel Berry defensora de los derechos de los inútiles-.

-¿Qué?, ¡pero que rayos dices!- exclamo Rachel molesta. -¡Que te pasa Sam!-.

-Cálmate Rachel. Sam se refiere a que si son lo suficientemente inteligentes pelearan por sus derechos, por vivir bien. Y si no, bueno, ese ya no es tu problema, tu ya has hecho mucho- explico Mike recargado en el Jeep de Kurt sorprendiendo a todos.

-Rayos, esto parece complot para una jodida revolución- declaro Sam terminando con el momento.

-¡Dios!, ¡si que eres un imbécil!- exclamo Marley molesta sentándose en la defensa del Jeep.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por que digo lo que pienso?- cuestiono el rubio con el ceño fruncido. -¡Si antes era lo que mas amabas!- exclamo obviamente dolido.

-Pues ya bien lo dijiste. ¡Antes!- grito la ojiazul enfrentándosele parada frente a el. –Ahora no te soporto- replico molesta.

-¡Chicos basta!- exclamo Kurt en medio de los dos. –Hay otras cosas que pensar en vez de sus tontas discusiones- dijo molesto. -¿Ahora que haremos?, yo quiero estar con ustedes, pero si no nos ponemos de acuerdo no haremos nada- expreso su inseguridad.

-Hablando de ello, ¿Dónde esta Finn?, pensé que iría con ustedes- dijo Rachel confundida pues al igual que a los demás le había enviado un SMS.

-El decidió no venir, ya sebes, por su beca. No quería perderla- dijo Sam recargándose en el mini de Rachel.

-Mmm… ya veo- dijo decepcionada.

Los 5 pensaban. No tenían claro que seria de ellos, pero tenían que hacer lo posible por permanecer juntos, al menos en Lima.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Marley repentinamente, mirando al frente siendo presa de las miradas expectantes de sus amigos. –Solo nos queda una opción. William Mckinley High School, se-se que no es lo que esperamos, pe-pero esta aquí, y tiene buenos maestros- dijo sonrojada.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kurt con temor.

-¿Y como coños sabes eso?- pregunto Sam con el ceño fruncido.

Marley se ruborizo aun mas, tanto que parecía una cereza. –Yo… yo… co-conozco a alguien- tartamudeaba.

Sam y Mike enarcaron una ceja. Rachel quedo meditabunda, y Kurt esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Es de William Mckinley ¿no?- pregunto maliciosamente.

-¿Q-que?- pregunto Marley aun más nerviosa.

-La persona que te gusta. Es de William Mckinley- afirmo triunfante al ver lacara de total sorpresa de su amiga y el intenso color rojo que la invadía. Y a pesar de querer negarlo, era obvio.

Sam frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, molesto de verdad. Ver a Marley así no le hacia gracia. Saber que alguien ocupaba su lugar le aterraba y pensar que la perdería perturbaba su mundo. Tenía que hacer algo y lo tenía que hacer ya.

-Bien, esta decidido- hablo Kurt con seriedad. –Nos vamos al Mckinley- sentencio.

Rachel conducía y sentía que se moría de hambre. Normal cuando tenía "días difíciles", y he de decir que ella no es una persona de raciones pequeñas. Iba a casa, sin haber hablado con Finn, decidida a algo que estaba segura sus padres apoyarían.

Le toco detenerse en el semáforo que estaba en la esquina del parque. Se detuvo sin mucho animo y tendió la mirada analizando su alrededor, hasta que llamo la atención de su distraída mente. Era una chica que pasaba en frente suyo, que quizá por casualidad o destino volvió su rostro regalándole una mirada.

Sus ojos eran verdes, con destellos dorados, que se veían apacibles, pero también como bestias indomables, cargados de frialdad y misterio. Opacos por el dolor y la tristeza que quizá su vida cargaba. Pero llenos de una extraña familiaridad, como si ya los hubiera visto, como si ya conociera esa mirada, a pesar de no recordarlo. Despertando en ella curiosidad, interés y quizá atracción.

Solo fueron unos segundos en los que se llevo a cabo ese encuentro. Donde su corazón y su cerebro se debatían el conocimiento de sus ojos. Por un lado su corazón los reconocía, mientras que su cerebro no. Apreciando esas facciones perfectas, las mas hermosas que había visto. Esa piel pálida y su cabello rubio alborotado.

Quedándose grabada en su mente a pesar de haber sido segundos los que duro su encuentro.

-¿En serio?, ¿Al Mckinley?- cuestiono Finn alterado provocando que Pugie soltara un gruñido. Pues el perro detestaba al chico haciéndolo retroceder un paso de forma inconsciente.

-Si Finn. Kurt, Marley, Sam y yo nos iremos a William Mckinley- dijo con seguridad y dureza. Molesta por la actitud de Finn.

Fin suspiro con pesadez poniendo una mano en su rostro cansado. -¿Crees que es así de fácil?- cuestiono con suavidad y clara preocupación. –Estamos hablando de una escuela pública Rachel. Tu nunca has estado en una, y ninguno de ellos, y créeme, no es como Dalton, ahí es una porquería- aseguro consternado.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rachel con el ceño fruncido, molesta por esa declaración y la poca confianza de Finn.

-No Rachel, no me mires así. Porque es cierto. Tú nunca has estado en una escuela pública. Siempre has tenido todo, y las personas con las que te vas a enfrentar no. La educación y posición social son una desventaja ahí. Es como un campo de guerra, ¡y tu te arriesgas como si fuera un jodido paseo en el jardín!- reclamo molesto e indignado.

-¡Entonces ven conmigo!- reto. –Si tanto te preocupa mi seguridad ven conmigo, al supuesto mundo que me va a dañar, y supuestamente Tu conoces- recrimino enojada poniéndose de pie mientras Pugie se colocaba a su lado y empezaba a emitir suaves gruñidos esperando la hora para atacar y proteger a su amada dueña.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico sorprendido.

-Si, si tanta es tu preocupación, ven conmigo, no me dejes sola- volvió a insistir.

-No, no Rachel, tu fuiste quien se metió en este embrollo, y no solo tu. Implicaste a 4 personas mas, y que al igual que tu, ignoran lo que puede pasar. Porque te extra limitaste, y lo sabes, y en vez de pedir perdón arrojaste mas leña al fuego. Olvidándote incluso de nosotros- Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Y que querías Finn, que olvide todo por lo que he luchado, que defraude mi orgullo y mis principios?- cuestiono la morena incapaz de entender al muchacho.

-Pero no solo eres Tú. Arrastraste a los que también son mis amigos. Olvidándote de mí esfuerzo por estar ahí. Los entrenamientos dobles, las horas extras de estudio. Todo, con tal de salir de donde estoy, para incluso ser digno para ti- dijo en un tono que mas que conmover a Rachel, lo hacia parecer mártir.

-Finn yo no los obligue, incluso estaba en contra. Ellos tan solo no me escucharon, ellos, n quisieron quedarse- aclaro con seriedad y sinceridad.

Finn suspiro resignado. –Lo siento, es solo que me afecta mucho el que se vayan, el que Te vayas. Siempre has estado para mi, siempre juntos y yo en verdad no se como lo manejare- expreso agachando la cabeza con tristeza, provocando ternura inmediata en Rachel que sin pensárselo dos veces lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, ya encontraremos la forma- le dijo mientras el la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.


	5. Capitulo 5 El modo en como todo comenzo

Capitulo 5. El modo en como todo comenzó.

* * *

NA:Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero lo que ya se esperaba a llegado, de aqui en adelante empieza lo interesante, espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo. Espero poder actualizar entre Sabado y Domingo si Love me if you dare me lo permite.

Gracias nuevamente. Ana.

* * *

Muchas veces he oído la frase. "El cambio llega cuando menos lo esperas", y en lo personal no lo creo, el cambio no llega por sí solo, si no se tiene que decidir. Nadie puede hacer un cambio en ti a menos que se esté de acuerdo.

Sin embargo por algo se empieza, siendo esta parte de la magia del universo, la manera en como de forma invisible y misteriosa alguien con sus acciones puede afectar a otro, en como con una pequeña acción no solo se puede afectar una historia, si no muchas más y al mismo tiempos ser igualmente afectada. Siendo parte de los lazos de la vida, donde muchos están conectados sin realmente estar juntos.

La agudeza del inicio y las posteriores guitarras que conformaban el principio de "Money" de Mindless self indulgence le arrebataron completamente el sueño. Con pesadez estiro el brazo sobre su cabeza y logro poner el móvil frente a ella.

"Rubia idiota tenemos clase, levanta tu culo blanco y tráelo acá, ¡YA!".

Decía el mensaje de Santana. Arrojo nuevamente el móvil todavía adormilada sin despegar el rostro del colchón, apreciando su panorama matutino.

Se había quedado dormida mientras pintaba. El caballete a los pies de la cama, el pincel en su mano derecha que colgaba hasta el suelo y su mala postura en la cama lo comprobaban, ni siquiera había des tendido la cama. Era un hábito que siempre había tenido cuando no podía dormir, como método de relajación pues lograba compenetrar tanto con su obra que se olvidaba de lo demás. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que llamo su atención, ni el hecho de estar en ropa interior.

Se sentó en el borde de la coma, con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas un tanto cansada por no haber dormido bien, contemplando su mano manchada de pintura y el pincel que ahora era inservible por la pintura seca y dura adherida en las cerdas. Lo lanzo al bote de basura y se restregó el rostro con las manos para despertarse completamente y empezar un día más.

Bajo las escaleras, haciéndosele raro que Judy no le estuviera exigiendo que se pusiera ropa dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la cocina. Tomo un plato de una de las alacenas, una cuchara y la caja del cereal para volverse al frigorífico.

"Hija iré a un congreso en Grecia, nos veremos la próxima semana, hay dinero en mi despacho.

Te quiere, tu madre".

Encontró la nota pegada a la manija del frigorífico, así había sido la mayoría del tiempo desde su llegada, verla desaparecer por sus viajes y luego soportar su interés momentáneo sobre su existencia.

Despego la nota, la hizo bolita y la tiro despreocupadamente sobre algún punto de la cocina, sintiendo que era más que obvio un estorbo y alguien no deseado.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos para poder controlar los sentimientos de angustia y auto despreció que habían comenzado a molestarla y saco por fin la leche. La vertió sobre en el plato al igual que el cereal y se dirigió a su habitación, después de todo nadie vigilaba lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Se detuvo en el escalón 7 de los 12 que había en la escalera para subir al segundo piso, sabía de memoria que ahí estaba, solo que con Judy no se atrevía a mirarla, por temor que la fuera a descubrir mirándola.

Alzo la vista y se perdió en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos, en su viveza y en su alegría, que a pesar de ser una fotografía podía sentir. Por inercia puso una mano sobre ella, deseando sentir la misma sensación que tuvo cando les tomaron esa fotografía, donde ambas sonreían. La extrañaba, con todo su corazón, cada día que pasaba, y cada segundo de este. Quería verla a su lado, quería que Frannie volviera a acompañarla, quería que le dijera que estaba bien vivir, que no importaba lo que pasara, todo iría bien. Pero no escuchaba nada, todo era silencio, sin su risa, sin su voz, sin su presencia.

Sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta, sentía su corazón doler, y sus ojos empañarse, aunque jamás llorar. No había podido llorar por ella ni siquiera en ese momento, sintiéndose un monstruo, que ni siquiera podía regalarle sus lágrimas.

Era un nuevo comienzo para ella, que aunque no lo había pedido tampoco temía de él, sentía fuerza y sabia que no estaba sola, tenía a sus amigos a su lado y juntos enfrentarían lo que fuera.

Estaba fuera, en su balcón, llenándose del aire matutino que le ofrecía otro día, lista para enfrentarse a un nuevo colegio, y quizá, con suerte, reinar ahí también y enseñar paz.

Los ladridos de Pugie en la planta baja la sobresaltaron así que fue a ver que alteraba a su can, encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-¡Finn!- exclamo al ver al chico paralizado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados lleno de temor.

El muchacho abrió los ojos. –Ho- hola Rach- saludo causando que Pugie, que se encontraba frente a él volviera a ladrar.

-Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero ella es quien decide- intervino Leroy señalando a Rachel antes de que el perro se le lanzara a la cara al chico.

-¡Papa!- exclamo Rachel apenada por el comentario descortés de su padre.

-¿Qué?, es verdad- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y como si el perro hubiera entendido le lanzo un último gruñido al joven y siguió al hombre hasta la cocina.

-Lamento eso, a veces Hiram no es el único dramático- se disculpo la morena bajando los últimos escalones acercándose al chico.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- dijo sonriendo. –Si yo fuera tu padre también te celaría mucho- comento haciendo reír a Rachel.

-Lo bueno es que no lo eres- dijo mirándolo con coquetería.

-Ven acá te extraño- le pidió el chico haciendo un puchero atrayéndola a su cuerpo postrando un beso en sus labios.

-Por cierto, que haces aquí, deberías estar en Dalton- dijo entre sus brazos después del beso.

-Si, ya sé que te enojaras, pero quería verte y pues me di una escapadita para poder llevarte al colegio, no porque no estemos en la misma escuela no significa que voy a dejar de venir por ti- le contesto con ternura.

Rachel lo abrazo más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. –Si estoy enojada, pero te perdono porque te quiero mucho- le dijo la morena ganándose un beso lleno de amor.

Había elegido vestirse como cualquier chica, sin la necesidad de usar su ropa de marca, no quería parecer pedante y pretenciosa, aunque llegar con un novio que tenía puesto el uniforme de Dalton arruinaba un poco su plan.

Se despidió de sus padres y se puso en marcha. La camioneta de Finn era una Dodge 90'scolor verde oscuro y tenia una caja amplia. Era linda pues tenía interiores color crema, amplios y cómodos, además de un potente estéreo que el mismo Finn le había puesto. Pero sin duda era terriblemente arruinada por el poco orden e higiene que el muchacho tenia, usándola prácticamente como su basurero personal, llena de envoltorios de comida y olores raros.

Estaba pegada a la ventanilla por la necesidad de aire limpio y también porque disfrutaba del nuevo paisaje que empezaría a recorrer diariamente. En la distancia se percato de un mural que no había visto antes. (Lo cual era poco probable, pues una de las aficione de Hiram cuando no tenía nada que hacer era salir en auto a recorrer la ciudad en busca de los murales de Shade para sacarles una fotografía y aumentar su colección). Al ir avanzando pudo apreciar mejor la pintura. Era de una mujer mayor de la que de entre sus manos salía una mariposa, literalmente, como si de su carne se creara tal belleza, y en sus alas se podía apreciar una figura de una joven en posición fetal, mientras los primeros acordes de "Clocks" de Coldplay invadieran la camioneta, haciendo de ese momento algo surreal y mágico.

-¡Dios!, ¿no pueden elegir otra cosa?, ¿tan difícil es?- se quejo Finn cambiando de estación rompiendo el momento que Rachel vivía.

-¿Por qué le cambias Finn?- cuestiono enojada.

-Sabes que Coldplay no me gusta, ni una sola de sus canciones- se defendió el muchacho.

-¿Y qué?, sabes que a mí su me gusta- protesto cruzándose de brazos, acabando oficialmente con el momento que había vivido segundos antes. –Además no puedo creer que no te guste. ¡A todo el mundo le gusta al menos una canción de Coldplay!, es algo que te hace humano- argumento incrédula y con un leve ataque de histeria.

-Pues yo no soy humano- se excuso fingiendo seriedad y descubriendo a Rachel mirarlo confundida. Freno y la miro. –Mi nombre es Kalel, y yo, soy Superman- dijo solemne y luego le sonrió seductoramente, aunque de eso no tenía poco.

-Finn, avanza- pidió la morena desconcertada, volviéndose totalmente hacia la ventana.

Llego a la escuela amontada en Harley como la mayoría de las veces, presa de las constantes miradas a pesar de que el tiempo había pasado.

Estaciono a Harley entre el Mustang de Puck y el convertible plateado de Santana, y con el estilo del que era poseedora desde que nació bajo de la maquina. Usaba sus botines de motera ligeramente anudados, unos jeans entubados color vino sensualmente rasgados en el trasero dejando ver sutilmente sus bóxers azules con rayas, una playera de tirantes más larga de enfrente que de atrás de "Foals", una de sus bandas favoritas indie y orgullosamente inglesas, además de un chaleco de mezclilla un poco desgastado dándole un aspecto cool y para terminar sus amadas gafas redondas de sol. Dándole un look sexy y despreocupado.

Fue directo a su casillero en busca de los libros de su segunda clase y subió al segundo piso donde se hallaba el salón de Biología y seria su clase.

Se recargo de espalda contra el barandal del pasillo que daba vista hacia la entrada, disfrutando de "CocoRosie" en sus auriculares, esperando poder entrar al salón.

-Hey rubia rebelde- oyó la voz de Puck atreves de sus auriculares acercándose a ella.

-Hey Puck- saludo quitándose uno.

-Pensé que hoy no venias- dijo junto a ella.

Quinn recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. –Pies casi tenias razón, si San no me hubiera despertado- dijo cerrando los ojos. -Ademas Judy se largo a Grecia y dice que regresara en una semana, yo creo que serán dos, siempre es así- dijo sin ganas.

-Mmm… pues si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo y con kit, así no estás sola- propuso sin mirarla.

-Me lo pensare, gracias- dijo.

-Q, que bueno que estas aquí- saludo la voz de Charlie haciéndola abrir los ojos. –Creí que te habías quedado dormida en la calle haciendo un mural por los olores de las pinturas- jugo Charlie fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ha, ha, idiota, estar con Santana te está afectando, ¿no te parece?- concluyo con ironía la rubia levantando su cabeza mientras Puck luchaba por no reírse.

Charlie se alzo de hombros. –Que te puedo decir, pasa mucho tiempo en casa- concluyo.

-Y por el camino, ¿Dónde están San y Britt?- pregunto mirando a ambos lados pues Brittany tenía Economía en el salón junto al de Biología y Santana Historia frente el salón de Brittany.

-Ya sabes, ocupadas, aprovechando los recesos entre clase- contesto con una sonrisa burlona de tan solo pensar en Santana.

Quinn sonrió de medio lado. Por primera vez en el día, negando con la cabeza pues solo pensaba que Santana era la única que faltaba en aceptarse.

-¿Quinn había tarea de Biología?- pregunto Tina. Una chica asiática gótica con un aire sombrío y quizá un poco "peligroso".

-El reporte de la práctica- contesto la rubia mirando a la asiática buscar entre sus cosas.

-¡Aquí te tengo puto!- exclamo elevando un folder victoriosa desde su mochila. Los chicos se rieron de la reacción. -¿De qué se ríen tarados?- se quejo la chica un poco ruborizada incapaz de parar la risa de los demás.

-Como odio a los tipos de lucha- se quejo Blaine sacándose el cabello con una toalla acercándose al grupo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tina por cortesía.

-Porque los hijos de puta me metieron a un escudado, de ahí porque mi cabello esta mojado- se quejo recargándose del otro lado de Quinn.

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Puck con fastidio.

-Si, y no creo que sea la última- dedujo en su condición como chico gay.

-Tranquilo, Puck y yo te vengaremos- declaro Charlie pasando un brazo por el cuello del de el mohawk.

-Claro, así que si nos disculpan tenemos que decidir entre hacer que quieran arrancarse las pelotas o que tengan que salir desnudos de las duchas- apoyo el moreno pasando el también el brazo por el cuello del ojiazul y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Finn la tenía contra la puerta del copiloto, sujetándola de la cintura lleno de impaciencia y deseo, besándola con un poco de brusquedad y desesperación.

-Finn… se… te… hará… mmm… tarde-trato de decir Rachel sobre los labios del chico entre beso y beso.

-¿Y qué?, tu lo vales- dijo sin pensar, guiado por su instinto sin siquiera mirarla. Concentrado en sentirla, hambriento de su piel y escancia, aumentando la excitación que recorría su cuerpo de un modo enloquecido.

-N… Finn… pa- para… ¡Finn!- exclamo molesta e incómoda empujando al chico.

-¿Qué?- respondió con brusquedad. –No, yo, perdón, ¿te lastime?- pregunto preocupado mirándola con temor.

-No, Finn, tranquilo, es solo que en el estacionamiento no me siento cómoda, es vulgar. Las clases ya van a empezar y tú tienes que irá a Dalton, además pensé que querías ver a los chicos- explico velozmente la morena aun visiblemente incomoda.

-Rach, tranquila, a ellos los puedo ver luego, ahora lo importante eres tú. Yo solo quería pasar tiempo sexy como ya no nos veremos como antes, yo creí que tal vez…-.

-¡Mira!, ya llegan Kurt y Sam- interrumpió al chico al ver el Jeep gris de su amigo y el Audi del rubio, pero más que eso, ella quería terminar con la absurda conversación. -¿Entonces no iras a saludarlos?- pregunto ignorando la cara de reproche de su novio.

-Nah, ya es tarde, tengo que ir a la escuela- contesto de mala gana.

-Bien- accedió la morena sacando su mochila del asiento del copiloto. –Nos veremos después ¿si?- pregunto con inocencia y dulzura.

-Claro, princesa mía- contesto y se dieron un último pico.

-Adiós entonces- se despidió la morena.

Kurt bajo de su Jeep con elegancia e incluso un dejo de arrogancia, con la mirada en alto sin hacer merecedor a nadie de ella, bien vestido como todo un joven de dinero y porte que no pretendía ocultar de donde venia. Del otro lado, del Audi bajaban Sam y Marley. Sam a la misma usanza de Kurt vestía ropa de marca y Marley, ella había adoptado la manera de Rachel para no sobresalir tanto.

-Buenos días- saludo Rachel al llegar junto a sus amigos.

-¡Rach querida!- exclamo Kurt al verla. –Buenos días, pensé que no venias, no vi tu precioso mini por ningún lado. Aunque si vi algo que fue capaz de llamar mi atención. Un ejemplar en perfecto estado de un Mustang 70's descapotable, simplemente exquisito- comento sin evitar que su fascinación por los autos aflorara.

-Yo me sorprendí al ver una Harley-Davidson v rod aquí, es decir una maquina tan fina y cara, aquí, yo no me lo esperaba- hablo Sam mientras llegaba junto a Marley hasta ellos.

-Umm… Finn me trajo, dice que no quiere perder la costumbre- explico la morena, omitiendo su vergonzoso altercado.

-¿Y donde esta?, ¿Por qué no está aquí?- pregunto Sam buscándolo con la mirada.

-Ya se fue, tenía que llegar a Dalton- lo disculpo la morena.

-¡¿Se fue sin saludarnos?!- cuestiono Kurt indignado. –Que mal amigo- replico.

-No es eso, es solo que se le hacía tarde- trato de apoyar al chico pero de solo escucharse se sentía estúpida. -¿Y ustedes?, ¿Por qué vienen juntos?- pregunto Rachel cambiando de tema al notar la cercanía de Sam y Marley.

-Sam insistió en llevarme y accedí- hablo la ojiazul distraídamente mientras su mirada recorría todo el estacionamiento.

-¿A quién buscas?- pregunto Kurt al ver el estado de su amiga con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué?... no… yo a nadie. Yo solo me fa- familiarizo con el lugar, ya saben nunca hemos estado aquí- decía con torpeza.

Sam la miro nada convencido, tratando de mantener a raya sus celos y apegarse al plan de reconquistarla. Tenía que recuperar a Marley y ese, era su único objetivo.

-Hola chicos, disculpen la tardanza. Tuve problemas para estacionar mi camioneta- se disculpo el asiático que llegaba vestido de forma decente y común.

-No te preocupes, a penas llegamos también- tranquilizo Marley con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro. Iba a salir antes, pero mi padre empezó con sus reclamos- se quejo el asiático rodando los ojos.

-Tranquilo, así son los padres, mi madre también me reclamo- contesto Sam

Mike se percato de algo y los miro con el ceño fruncido, además de extrañado. –Ustedes- hizo referencia a Sam y Marley. -¿Qué hacen juntos?, porque según hasta donde yo me quede, se odiaban mutuamente- cuestiono.

-Tranquilo, no significa nada. Insistió en traerme y accedí, como amigos y compañeros que supongo somos- explico la ojiazul de forma centrada.

-Aja, claro- dijo no muy convencido mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ok, basta- intervino Rachel. –Da igual porque motivo están juntos. ¡Al menos ya no pelean!- remarco. –Les recuerdo que esto ya no es Dalton, tenemos que entrar a ese nuevo lugar, presentarnos y ubicarnos para no perder más tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo de esta forma- concluyo.

-La princesa del drama tiene razón, acabemos con esta mierda y empecemos nuestra nueva vida, reinando como siempre lo hemos hecho- apoyo Sam con arrogancia.

Mike rodo los ojos, Kurt enarco una ceja y Marley no dijo nada. Ninguno parecía estar muy seguro de lo que salía de la boca del rubio.

Caminaban juntos, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas que lograban decir más que las palabras, que sellaban una promesa silenciosa en la que se apoyarían siempre y estarían juntos se viniera lo que se viniera, sin separarse, como amigos.

Mike y Sam que iban en las esquinas fueron los que abrieron la puerta doble roja del edificio.

La sensación que Rachel sintió al dar sus dos primeros pasos sobre el suelo de aquel edificio le recordaron a su infancia, esa parte oscura en su vida en la que se enfrento al abuso, a las ofensas y a la soledad, sola.

Parecía como una escena de película zombie o una pesadilla, en ese momento le parecía igual, presa de todas esas miradas que se clavaban no solo en ella, también en sus amigos, como si todos lo hubieran ensayado, girándose a ellos con una sincronía perfecta aterradora. Llenos de curiosidad, de morbo, escrutándolos hasta el último centímetro posible. Protagonistas de diversos murmullos y cuchicheos que a pesar de no oír con claridad sentía que taladraban sus oídos.

Se aferro mas al brazo de Kurt de forma inconsciente, logrando que su amigo se volviera y le regalara una sonrisa tranquilizadora, como si supiera lo que rondaba su cabeza, haciéndola sentir más segura y dándole el poder para caminar con confianza. No arrogancia en pretender que era más que cualquiera que los miraban, no, era confianza en si misma.

De una forma inevitable, mientras iba avanzando como si de una fuerza invisible se tratara alzo la mirada.

Quinn veía con una sonrisa a sus amigos perderse entre la gente planeando su esplendida revancha cuando el repentino silencio llamo su atención, aturdiéndola y confundiéndola. Miro a los lados notando que todos y cada uno de los que estaban en ese pasillo miraban hacia abajo.

Por inercia y sin pensarlo siguió su mirada pasando la suya sobre su hombro, encontrándose con una forma familiar, algo que suponía conocer pero que igual no daba crédito a realmente hacerlo, sintiéndose engañada por sus ojos.

Ese cabello, ese ondear. Esa piel, ese tostado peculiar y cálido le decía algo, pero no sabía qué.

Se volvió quedando de frente, encontrándose con los ojos más brillantes que había visto jamás, de un color chocolate intenso y lleno de vida, tan profundo y expectante que la hacía vibrar, sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y erizar su nuca, mientras en su pecho despertaba algo, un impulso, quizá de esperanza.

No lo sabía y mucho menos lo entendía, pues su mente se encontraba turbada por la confusión y el repentino interés que crecían en ella.

Aterrándola.


End file.
